


Damokles

by swiswaiso



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU nach S7/E10 Die Ehre der Familie/Faith, Episode Damokles, M/M, Vaterfreuden, Vergangenheitsbewältigung, kompetenter und kluger Tony, not MCRT friendly, therapeutische Ansätze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: Die Funde und Entdeckungen am Frachtschiff Damokles und nachfolgende Ereignisse lassen Tony innehalten und seine Position im Team, seine Ziele für sein Leben, für die Arbeit überdenken. Und unterstützen ihn die Damoklesschwerter in seinem Leben zu entlarven. Überraschende "Auswirkungen" vergessener One-Night-Stands geben ihm neue Aufgaben, Fam. Vance gibt ihm Ein- und Ausblicke. 
S7/E4   Damokles - Good Cop, Bad Cop;  S7/E10 Die Ehre der Familie -Faith;





	

 

Tony saß auf seiner Terrasse und genoss die abendliche Abkühlung bei einem Glas Wein nach dem selbst zubereiteten Abendessen. Er genoss die leichte Brise nach dem heißen Tag, den Ausblick über Washington D.C. Er genoss nicht die Erkenntnisse nach der Aufklärung der verrückten Fälle dieser Woche.

  1. Fall: einige sterbliche Überreste von AWOL Marine Staff Sergeant Daniel Cryer waren von einem Wochenend-Fischer „gefangen“ worden - in einem Plastiksack vom Frachter Damokles. Jener Damokles, die Ziva nach Somalia brachte, wo sie dann von Salim 3 Monate gefoltert und von Tony und dem Team entdeckt und gerettet worden war.
  2. Fall: Die Wette mit McGee: Sie wetteten um die Berichtsarbeit einer Woche, dass Tony nicht in der Lage sei (aufgrund seiner _schlechten Ausbildung_ und seiner _nicht vorhandenen Computerkenntnisse aka EDV-behindert)_ , einen Virus auf McGees PC einzuschleusen und ihn wieder rauszuziehen. Sollte Tony gewinnen, musste McGee die SFA-Berichte und –Aufgaben einer Woche erledigen und vice versa.
  3. Fall: Ziva’s Akzeptanz als NCIS-Agentin.



Okay das Leichte zuerst. Oder scheinbar Leichte. Fall-Nr.: 2 und 3

Gibbs Weihnachtswunsch nach einer besseren Arbeitsauffassung hatte Tony bis in die Grundfeste seines Selbstverständnisses als Ermittler und seines Platzes, seiner Position im Team erschüttert. In den darauffolgenden 2 Monaten hat er sich im Fall „Arbeitshaltung DiNozzo“ auf die Suche nach Beweisen gemacht. Und war zu einer ihn noch mehr erschütternden Erkenntnis gekommen. Sein sogenanntes Team nahm nur sein „negatives“ Verhalten wahr, aber nicht seine Beiträge, seine konstruktiven oder falllösenden, seine sie beschützenden oder teamstärkenden Aktionen.

Seit Gibbs vor drei Jahren aus Mexiko zurückgekommen ist, haben keine seiner Heldentaten oder normalen Taten Anerkennung gefunden. Nicht, dass er Maddie Tyler und Gibbs Leben gerettet hat, nicht dass er Shephard’s und Frank’s Morde mitgedeckt und mitvertuscht hat, keine seiner normalen, täglichen Ermittlungstätigkeiten. Und auch nicht, dass er Rivkin überführt und überlebt hat, dass er Eli David als Mörder, Lügner und Ränkeschmied geoutet hat, dass er sich den genialen Plan zu Ziva’s Rettung ausgedacht und ihn umgesetzt hat, dass er Ziva überhaupt retten _wollte_ und nicht Vance, Gibbs oder ihr Vater! Gibbs erlaubte ihm auch nicht, dass er die Macht eines SFA ausübte. Jeden Befehl, den Tony gab, hob er auf oder änderte ihn. Und das alles wurde mit Freude und Genugtuung aufgenommen.

In den 4 Monaten ohne Ziva, sie blieb ja nach dem Rivkin-Eli David-Fiasko in Israel, war ihr Arbeitsverhältnis deutlich besser geworden, nicht wirklich sehr gut, aber zufriedenstellend und ausbaufähig. Die bissigen und gemeinen Bemerkungen und Seitenhiebe wurden deutlich weniger. Gibbs, McGee und er konnten wieder gemeinsam die Fälle besprechen, diskutieren, beleuchten und wollten sich nicht mehr gegenseitig mit Theorien übertrumpfen; genauso wie nicht mehr jede seiner Aussagen, Analogien mit Hohn oder Verächtlichkeit beantwortet wurde. Und Tony war sich sicher, dass sie nach einem weiteren halben Jahr wieder dort wären, was Tony als eine gute Teamatmosphäre bezeichnete. Aber dann kam Zivas’s Rettung und Gibbs wurde wieder kalt und ätzend. Mit McGee konnte er eine kollegiale Beziehung aufrechterhalten bis Ziva wieder zum Dienst erschien - als Mossad-Liaison zum Dienst erschien. Nach einer normalen NCIS-üblichen, psychologischen Untersuchung und nicht der Trauma-angepassten Evaluierung! Und innerhalb von 14 Tagen wurde Tony in den Augen des Teams inklusive Abby wieder als dummer, inkompetenter, ungebildeter und schlechtausgebildeter Ex-Cop, EDV-behinderter Weiberheld, Hofnarr und Punchingball gesehen und behandelt.

Aber Tony gab nicht auf. Nach dem Motto „Taten zählen mehr als Worte“, hat er einen selber geschriebenen Virus-Wurm via Tastaturtreiberupdate in McGees PC geschmuggelt und ihn so auch wieder entfernt – den Virusteil zumindest. Er war neugierig, wie lange McGee brauchen würde um den Wurm und den Dauerzugang zu entdecken. Weil Klein-McGee nicht feststellen konnte, wie Tony den Virus hineingeschleust und auch wieder entfernt hat, hat er einfach behauptet, dass Tony die Wette verloren hätte, obwohl er nicht einen einzigen Versuch gemacht hatte, andere „Schleusen“ als Email oder direkten Datentransfer einzubeziehen. Er hat einfach nur eine Behauptung aufgestellt und Gibbs und Ziva haben ihm Recht gegeben, und ihm den Gewinn der Wette bestätigt! Tolle Ermittler – wirklich beeindruckend!

Als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und um MCGee nicht vor allen zu demütigen (und dadurch das Zusammenarbeitsklima mit ihm noch mehr zu verschlechtern) hat Tony halbherzig zugestimmt und sie haben ihre Aktenstöße auf Zivas Schreibtisch - ihrer vielleicht zukünftigen Probie - abgelegt. Gibbs raste in ihren Teambereich und legte auf den Stoß Ziva’s akzeptierten Aufnahmeantrag. Ziva strahlte wie ein kleines Kind und McGee und Gibbs strahlten mit ihr. Tony versuchte sein überraschtes Entsetzen zu verbergen. Dann verstaute sie das Blatt in ihrer Handtasche und stand auf, nahm den Stapel und „legte“ ihn laut auf seinen Tisch ab. „Und damit das für alle Zeiten klar ist, von _Dir_ lasse ich mir nichts sagen – Gibbs ist der Boss, nicht Du. Mach Dir Deine Arbeit selber!“ und stolzierte wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. Gibbs grinste sie anerkennend an und meinte nur: „DiNozzo hat diese Woche ohnedies nicht viel gearbeitet.“ Und zu seinem Entsetzen kamen auch noch schwere Zweifel an Gibbs Zurechnungs- und Teamführungsfähigkeit. ‚Tolle Antwort, Boss! Ich _bin_ ihr Vorgesetzter, außer ich wurde als SFA und SiC abgesetzt.‘

McGee hat seine Kompetenzen als EDV-Spezialist und Ermittler gut dargestellt, Gibbs seine als Ermittler und Teamleiter und Ziva hat klargemacht, dass sie der Boss von Tony ist. Gutes Team!

Und dazu der 1. Fall: die Überreste von Marine Staff Sergeant Daniel Cryer:

Die Aussagen und Erkenntnisse, die im Laufe der Ermittlungen gemacht und gezogen wurden zeigten deutlich auf, dass Ziva bei ihren ersten Aussagen nach der Befreiung von Salim a) viele Informationen – auch nicht Mossad-relevante Information unterschlagen hatte und b) sie eindeutig gelogen hatte. Gelogen um den Mossad vor dem NCIS zu schützen. Ihren Vater vor dem NCIS zu schützen, obwohl er sie in diese Hölle geschickt hatte, er sie fallen lassen hat und niemanden zu ihrer Rettung schickte. Man könnte ihr zugestehen, dass sie damals, es waren immerhin erst 4 Monate nach der Befreiung vergangen - 4 Monate von körperlicher und seelischer Heilung, dass sie damals trotzdem noch etwas unter Schock war. Dass sie noch glaubte, den Mossad und ihren Vater schützen zu müssen.

Aber jetzt? Sie hatte beim Mossad gekündigt, sie hat die US-Staatsbürgerschaft beantragt, sie hat sich als NCIS-Agent beworben aber war noch nicht aufgenommen. Damit müsste ihre Loyalität zum Mossad aufgehört haben, sich zumindest deutlich verringert haben. Und eine neue zum NCIS entstanden sein, eine neue mit -zugegeben- noch viel Wachstumspotential. Auch bei der Befragung durch Vance und Ducky hat sie sich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen lassen, hat Fragen bewusst falsch verstanden, Antworten bewusst vage gehalten.

Und obwohl sie die Erlebnisse im Camp **_nicht_** in der psychologischen Evaluierung ansprechen wollte, keinen Nachweis von anderen Therapien für diese traumatische Zeit erbringen wollte oder musste, wurde sie für den Dienst tauglich erklärt! Nicht zu fassen, diese Idiotie! Jedem Laien ist klar, dass sie damit eine tickende Zeitbombe war. Ein Trauma dieser Art kombiniert mit dem Verrat von ihrem eigenen Vater und ihrem geliebten, hochgeschätzten Mossad konnte niemand in Selbstbehandlung aufarbeiten - auch nicht die starke, harte, kalte Ziva David. Vance und Gibbs hatten da sicher ihre Hände im Spiel – die Frage war, was wollten sie damit erreichen?

Das Auftauchen von Malachi und die Forderungen von Eli David haben Ziva noch mehr belastet. Malachis Behauptung, Ziva hätte Cryer auf der Damokles erschossen, hätte Ziva für immer aus dem NCIS und den USA rausgeschmissen. Vance hätte die beiden noch Tage befragen können, er hätte die Wahrheit nicht erfahren, dieser selbstgefällige Idiot _„Fürs Protokoll: Ich erinnere Sie daran, dass Sie nichts vorsätzlich verschweigen dürfen!“_ waren seine Wort zu Beginn des Verhörs von Ziva gewesen! Wie blöd muss man sein, nicht „die Wahrheit und zwar die ganze Wahrheit“ zu verlangen. Tony konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, das war so naiv und unerfahren, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass es keine bewusste schwammige Formulierung war. Die Frage war wieder, was wollte Vance damit erreichen?

Und dann saßen sie bei einer ‚Siegesfeier‘ in Abby’s Labor.

Tonys Idee mit der (gefakten) Kugel aus Malachis Waffe hatte Mossad Officer Malachi Ben Gidon der Lüge überführt und Ziva vor der Mordanklage an einem US-Marine bewahrt. Das war niemandem in der Siegesfeier nur ein Wort der Erwähnung wert.

Abby’s Simulationsprogramme zum Feststellen der Stelle an der die Damokles wirklich gesunken war, wurde vielfach besprochen und er konnte die Genialität in Idee und Umsetzung voll Freude und ohne Neid anerkennen. Aber das hat Ziva nur noch mehr belastet.

McGee positive „Forensikphilosophie – Kein-Plan,-einfach-anfangen-und-dabei-finden-statt-etwas- Bestimmtes-zu-suchen,-weil-es-dann-nur-1-richtige-Antwort-gäbe-Philosophie!“ wurde von Abby immer wieder freudestrahlend erwähnt. Sollte das nicht selbstverständlich sein?

Ziva glühte noch im „Ich bin so glücklich, dass Gibbs mir glaubt und mein NCIS-Aufnahme-Antrag bewilligt wurde-Modus“ und schaute Gibbs immer wieder töchterlich liebend und dankbar an. Gibbs lächelte zärtlich und aufmunternd zurück. Auch das konnte Tony akzeptieren. Er misstraute Ziva’s töchterlichen Gefühlen für Gibbs zwar immer noch. aber er konnte Gibbs Freude als väterlicher Freund gut verstehen.

Kurz hatte er gedacht, dass Gibbs altes Selbst, das Tony in seiner Kompetenz und Erfahrung als Ermittler wertschätzte, wieder aufgetaucht ist. Gibbs hatte Ben-Gidon auf die noch immer schmerzende Schulter geschlagen und als dieser eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse schnitt, hat Gibbs Tony durch den Einwegspiegel hin angelächelt, als ob er sagen wollte ‚Vergeltung für Israel‘. Tony war ganz warm ums Herz geworden. Aber diese Wärme hat nur ungefähr 1 Stunde angehalten.

Bis zu dieser „Siegesfeier“. Als Gibbs bemerkte, dass Tony sie beobachtete und wenig zum Gespräch beitrug, wurde sein Blick auf einmal kalt und stechend. „Na, DiNozzo, kriegst Du zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit und bist neidisch, dass wir wieder einen Fall ohne Deine fragwürdige Mithilfe gelöst haben?“ und McGee setzte fröhlich fort „Oder schmollst Du noch, weil Du die Wette gegen mich verloren hast?“ und Ziva trug mit einem „Tony ist eifersüchtig und beleidigt, weil er das schwächste Glied im Team ist. Kein Wunder bei seinem kindischen und unreifen Getue!“

Was soll man da drauf sagen?

Er grinst „Du-hast-mich-ertappt-aber-so-schlimm-ist-das-doch-nicht-Lächeln und meinte. „Nah…, ich genieße es einfach, dass wir wieder eine Bambina haben, die wir gnadenlos schinden und schikanieren können. Eine Probette, die sich keinen Fehler erlauben darf, sich an alle US-Gesetze beim Zutritt auf einen Tatorts wie auch im Straßenverkehr halten muss, weil sie ihre Strafmandate jetzt selber bezahlen muss. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Nacken und lächelt an die Decke: „Das werden gute Zeiten, Ziva bleibt auf ihrer Straßenseite, hält sich an die Geschwindigkeitsregeln und Parkgebote! Paradiesisch!“ Er grinst etwas selbstgefällig und schmutzig. Sie ignorierten ihn ab da. Ablenkung gelungen!

\---

Und damit saß er jetzt auf seiner Terrasse. Bei einem guten Glas Wein. Auf einer Terrasse, von der keiner seines Teams wusste, dass sie ihm gehörte. Nach seinem Agent-Afloat-Ausflug brauchte er eine neue Wohnung, er hat 1 Woche im Hotel gewohnt und sich dann dieses kleine schicke Penthaus geleistet, mit Sicht auf den Anacostia, den Yard, mehrere der Monuments. Die Miete war nicht billig, er hatte einen Vertrag auf 2 Jahre mit jährlicher Verlängerung abgeschlossen. Seit etwas über einem Jahr wohnte er hier.

Er hatte einen Direktor, der sicher eine eigene Agenda, eine verborgene Agenda hatte. Erst hat er - um einen Maulwurf im NCIS zu finden - das beste Ermittlerteam aufgelöst statt es zu beauftragen. Hat ihn auf ein verdammtes Boot geschickt. Dann die Domino – Affäre in die nur Abby eingeweiht war, die Geheimnisse am schlechtesten für sich behalten konnte. Deren Game-Plan mehr als fragwürdig war. Und jetzt hat er Ziva, obwohl sie mehrfach nachweislich gelogen hatte, Morde und Attentate von Mossad-Agenten auf US-Boden wiederholt gedeckt und für sie gelogen hatte, NCIS-Geheimnisse an den Mossad ausplauderte, diesem Mossad nach wie vor loyal war, diese durch die Folter und wer was noch, durch den Verrat ihres Vaters schwer beschädigte Ziva ohne adäquate Heilung oder Betreuung, vor Zorn und Schmerz glühende Ziva als Agentin angenommen. Am wahrscheinlichsten erschien Tony, dass Vance Ziva als Pfand gegen Eli David halten wollte. Über seine verborgene Agenda hatte er nicht einmal einen Verdacht. Aber es war der geballte Wahnsinn. Eine laut tickender hausgemachter Irrsinn! Für sie alle tödlich!

Und dann Gibbs, der Mentor und Freund Gibbs, den er für seine gnadenlose und bedingungslose Geradlinigkeit, seine Unbestechlichkeit und sein an Besessenheit grenzende Bereitschaft, alles zu tun um Verbrechen aufzuklären, bewundert und „angebetet“ hatte, ihm bedingungslos gefolgt war, ihn nach allen Kräften und mit allen Mittel unterstützt hatte – bis er aus Mexiko zurückkam. Die ersten zwei Jahre waren wirklich gut. Dann kam Kate dazu und bald darauf McGee. Da hatte sich ihre freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit stark verändert. Gibbs sah Tony – jetzt ihm Nachhinein betrachtet – als Konkurrenz. Die als Ermittlerin absolut unerfahrene Kate Todd wurde ihm sooft vorgezogen, ihre vielen vorgefassten und naiven oder engstirnigen Meinungen wichtiger genommen als seine langjährige Erfahrung, ihre gemeinen und untergriffigen verbalen und körperlichen Attacken schmunzelnd übersehen, ihre oft teuren oder tödlichen Fehler als Profilerin nicht korrigiert und ihr unprofessionelles Verhalten ignoriert.

Ziva war eigentlich nur ihre Steigerung, tödliche Steigerung.

Und McGee hätte die erste Woche mit Gibbs nicht überlebt ohne Tony’s Fähigkeit Gibbs Zorn umzuleiten. Gibbs hielt wichtige Informationen für die Fälle zurück und wenn sie sie dann herausfanden, knallte er ihnen dies ins Gesicht ‚Ätsch ich weiß es eh schon oder ich weiß eh alles besser! Seine Wutanfälle, wenn die Beweise und Täter nicht sofort auf seine Hand sprangen. Seine vielen Geheimnisse und seine große Schwäche – frei herum laufende, vaterlose Töchter. Wenn eine Frau jung genug war um diese Karte glaubwürdig ausspielen zu können, dann stach sie alle anderen Karten in allen Kartenspielen der Gibbs-Welt. Abby, Kate und Ziva waren Meisterinnen darin.

Ein anderer Gedanke springt wie schon oft in der vergangenen Woche in sein Bewusstsein. Damokles und das sprichwörtliche Damoklesschwert. Die Legende[1] erzählt, dass vor 2600 Jahren Herrscher Dyonis von Syrakus seinem ihn bewundernden Untergebenen Damokles die Vergänglichkeit von Schönheit, Reichtum, Macht, einer Position, eines komfortablen Zustands verdeutlichen wollte, indem er diesen auf seinen Thron setzte.

Weil aber der Herrscher die Bewunderung seines Untergebenen als mit Schmeicheleien kaschierten Neid interpretierte, hat er über seinem Thron ein nur an einem Pferdehaar hängendes Schwert befestigt. Als er Damokles auf die über ihm hängende, drohende Gefahr aufmerksam machte, verzichtete dieser auf die genussvollen Vorteile eines Herrscherthrones. Seitdem wird das Damoklesschwert als Metapher für eine drohende, unbekannte Gefahr oder als Beispiel für die Vergänglichkeit oder den Preis von etwas verwendet.

Tony hat diese Metapher schon zu Schulzeiten bedenklich gefunden. Der König hängt das Schwert/die Gefahr auf, wenn er seinen Untergebenen auf den Thron setzt um ihn dann davor zu warnen und damit einzuschüchtern – es als „natürliche“ Bedrohung für jeden Herrscher darstellt???? Wer soll das glauben? Die Botschaft war eher, dass er bereit war seinen Thron mit dem Schwert zu verteidigen, wenn ein neidvoll schmeichelnder … Untergebener ……danach ………strebte. Gibbs Aussage in Abby’s Labor ‚ _Na, DiNozzo, kriegst Du zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit und bist neidisch, dass wir wieder einen Fall ohne Deine fragwürdige Mithilfe gelöst haben?_ ‘ bekam plötzlich eine andere Bedeutung und vieles von Gibbs Verhalten in den letzten drei Jahren auch.

Was ist, wenn Gibbs seine Bewunderung als _Schmeicheleien_ \- _seinen Neid verbergende_ _Schmeicheleien_ \- interpretiert? Seine-Tony‘s Bewunderung in den Anfangszeiten war sicher übertrieben und Gibbs wusste, dass er nicht der tolle Typ war, für den Tony ihn hielt oder … _vorgab zu halten_. Tony’s selbstgeschaffene Heldenstatue Gibbs wurde durch viele zweifelhafte, ungesetzliche und unmoralische Aktionen des Helden selbst demontiert.

Was ist, wenn Gibbs glaubt, dass Tony hinter seinem Job, seiner Position her ist? Tony wird fast übel, auf jeden Fall sehr flau im Magen. Natürlich muss er sich, seine Position dann verteidigen und sichern! Und den Angreifer zurückschlagen, entkräften, mit Finten ablenken und seine Schwächen ausnutzen und vertiefen. Jetzt wird Tony schlecht.

Tonys Schwäche ist sein Wunsch nach väterlicher Anerkennung und familiärer Zugehörigkeit. Wie viele Menschen aus einer Missbrauchsfamilie ist er mit Brotkrumen, dem In-Aussicht-Stellen auf Anerkennung und auch mit negativen Streicheleinheiten zufriedenzustellen. Auch Beschimpfungen und Schläge sind eine Form von Wahrgenommen-werden – auf jeden Fall besser auszuhalten als Übersehen-werden oder Gleichgültigkeit. Und Gibbs hat das gewusst, Tony hat ihm von seiner Kindheit und Jugend erzählt. Nein, Tony wollte das nicht glauben, aber zuviel passte. Seine wortlose Degradierung und Delogierung vom Boss-Schreibtisch, die öffentlichen Anschisse bei kleinsten Fehlern oder dem was Gibbs gerade als Fehler sah, die Kopfnüsse, das Ignorieren oder Anerkennen seines Beitrags, seiner Leistung, das Mitmachen beim Abwerten von Cops und Akademikern, von College-Sportlern und –Bruderschaften, die Bestrafungen, wenn Frauen mit ihm flirteten, das Tony-Schlecht-machen bei seinen Freunden - bei Abby der Hinweis auf eine besser Arbeitshaltung und bei Ducky auf die narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung.

Aber warum hat er ihn dann nicht einfach vom Team geschmissen und ihn vom Schiff zurückgeholt?

Etwas, dass er Gibbs immer noch abnahm, war sein tiefes Bedürfnis die Verbrechen aufzuklären und die Täter der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen, er machte Ausnahmen bei Franks oder Shephard und wahrscheinlich seiner Familie und eventuell bei seinem Team. Aber sicher nicht bei Fremden. Und er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Tony seinen Job über persönliche Grabenkriege stellte.

Tony hat sich um seine geschundenes Ego nach den verletzenden Weihnachtswunsch des vergangenen Jahres zu besänftigen, die Aufklärungsraten des MCRT seit dem Beitritt Gibbs angeschaut. Der NCIS war im Unterschied zur Polizei und dem FBI in der glücklichen Lage, seine Teams immer nur einen Großen Fall gleichzeitig bearbeiten zu lassen und hat die Bearbeitungs-Fristen für einen Fall in den letzten 20 Jahren nur einmal – nach Einführung des neuen EDV-Systems mit Zugriff auf alte Akten, Suchroutinen, etc. – verkürzt: auf 14 Tage, dann wurde ein Fall „kalt“ und sie mussten ihn aufgeben bzw. den nächsten neuen Fall annehmen.

Die AR befand sich nach Gibbs Einschulungszeit ins damalige Team bei 80% und lag im Durchschnitt vom NCIS. Das war 1986. Von da an ist sie in dem 4 Personen-Team (Franks, Gibbs, Shephard, Burley) kontinuierlich leicht angestiegen und war bei Franks Pensionierung im Jahr 1996 bei 85%. Shephard ging ein Jahr vor Franks Pensionierung zu den Special OPs. Die nächsten 5 Jahre arbeitete Gibbs mit Stan Burley als SFA und unterschiedlichen TDAs´und die AR lag immer um die 85% - über dem Durchschnitt. Im letzten Jahr, bevor Tony ins „Team“ kam lag sie plötzlich bei 89%. Und dann kam Tony und seitdem fiel sie nie wieder unter 93%. In den ersten Jahren wo sie zu zweit mit Aushilfs-TDAs waren, lag sie überhaupt bei 96% - unerreicht von anderen Teams im NCIS. Nach Kates und McGees Beitritt fiel sie auf 94% und nach Zivas Beitritt auf 93% und dort blieb sie, trotz Gibbs Mexiko-Aufenthalt bis Vance das Team auflöste. Die Monate mit dem neuen Team (80%) rechnete Tony nicht, aber in den 4 Monaten in denen Ziva und McGee schon zurück waren, aber er noch auf See, war die AR bei 85%. Nachdem er zurückgekommen war, stieg sie sofort auf die 93%. Das er nebenher 6 kalt gewordene Fälle des MCRT während seiner Afloat-Zeit löste, hob die AR im Nachhinein auf 89% an.

Also konnte man mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er der Garant für die hohe Aufklärungsrate war. Und deshalb behielt ihn Gibbs und unternahm sonst alles, dass er seiner Position nicht gefährlich werden konnte – seiner Meinung nach nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

Und jetzt hängte er ihm wieder Ziva als _Damoklesschwert_ hin. Ja, das Universum hatte wirklich einen besonderen Humor! Nicht dass er darüber lachen konnte.

McGee und Ziva sind voll auf Gibbs „Wir-machen-DiNozzo-unschädlich-Zug“ aufgesprungen und speisen noch ihren eigenen Neid, Eifersucht und Größenwahn ein. „Sehr gefährlich“ dachte Tony, „für mich sehr gefährlich, denn im Unterschied zu Gibbs, der mich **nur** als inkompetent, unkonzentriert und Weiberheld darstellen will, glauben die beiden Yahoos das, was sie sagen. Gibbs tut nur so als ob ich entbehrlich wäre, die Yahoos sind davon überzeugt.“

Tony hat im Augenblick keine Ahnung, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll. Keinen blassen Schimmer. Bis Weihnachten muss er seine Dissertation einreichen. Die Defensio wird dann im Februar sein und dann hat er seinen zweiten PhD. Den ersten hat er im Psychologischen Profiling und den jetzigen in der Computerforensik. Er musste immer lachen, wenn er sich McGees Gesichtsausdruck vorstellt, wenn er das mitkriegt – sollte er das einmal mitkriegen. Nicht dass Tony seine akademischen Abschlüsse in irgendeiner Form verheimlicht hätte, er gibt nur nicht wie McGee damit an und trägt seine Titel nicht – bis jetzt. Aber nach der Verleihung des zweiten wird er DDr. auf seinen Visitenkarten und auf seinem Dienstausweis aufnehmen.

Da hat er einen bösen Gedanken – Wielange würde es brauchen, bis die Info bei McGee, Gibbs oder Vance angekommen ist, wenn er sich seinen Dienstausweis schon jetzt auf Dr. Anthony D. DiNozzo MMSc ändern ließe? Er würde diese Idee überschlafen, wenn sie ihm morgen auch noch so viel Spaß machte, dann würde er am Montag zu seiner Lieblings-HR-Chefin Dolores Bromstead gehen und dann auf ihren Vorschlag endlich eingehen. Sie will das schon seit Jahren haben.

Aber das andere Problem mit Gibbs war noch ganz offen. Gibbs war im Grunde seines Herzens ein Marine, ein Soldat und er war ein guter Stratege und Menschenkenner, aber ein schlechter Führer und eine mittelmäßiger Ermittler. Sein Hauptstrategie war Einschüchterung bei Männern und liebevolle Zuwendung bei Frauen und Kindern. Getrieben wurde er von seiner Wut, seiner unterdrückten Trauer und seinen Schuldgefühlen, weil er seine Familie nicht beschützt hatte.

Mal sehen was die Ergänzung seiner akademischen Titel auf seinem Dienstausweis bei Gibbs auslöst. Er nimmt die typischen Gibbs-Komplimente für DiNozzo an. Etwas Gutes zu sagen und im nächsten Satz zurückzunehmen oder zu relativieren. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und sich das erste freie Wochenende seit Wochen versauen. Er trank noch ein Glas Wein und belohnte sich mit zwei Magnum Folgen und legte sich dann in sein Luxusbett mit der Luxusmatratze und freute sich auf das Wochenende, dass er mit zwei ehemaligen Kollegen aus Baltimore verbringen würde.

 

Sonntag Abend traf er auf der Heimfahrt vom Wochenendhaus am Lake Manassas mit viel Spaß, Bier und ausgesprochen süßen Nachbarinnen die Entscheidung mit der akademischen Erweiterung seines Namens auf den zweiten PhD zu warten. Die kommende Woche war ohnedies Halloween, da war für Spaß an allen Ecken vorgesorgt – Er liebte Halloween!

Und eines war ihm auch klargeworden, wenn er eine Familie haben wollte, dann musste er eine eigene gründen. Und vorher seine Kindheitserfahrungen heilen, damit er nicht dieselben Fehler wie seine Eltern machte. Suzanna, eine der Nachbarinnen hat ihm da von einer berühmt gewordenen Kurzzeittherapie erzählt, bei der man selber gar nicht viel sagen musste, sich nur bewegen und herumgehen musste – zumindest hat er das so verstanden – Familienaufstellung hieß das wohl. Sie hatte ihm eine Therapeutin in Chicago empfohlen. Das war perfekt, weit genug weg, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Er würde das unter einer seiner UC-Identitäten machen.

Die nächste Woche war gut. Lustig sogar! Gibbs war wieder einmal nett und humorvoll unterwegs, obwohl ein Marine umgebracht worden ist - von seiner Stieftochter um an das Geld zu kommen, die Kids heutzutage!

Aber – Aber was wirklich gut war, wirklich, wirklich supergut war, war folgendes. Seine geliebte und gefürchtete Dolores hat seine Antwort auf ihre Vorwürfe, dass das MCRT viel zu viele Überstunden mache, ernst genommen. Er hat nämlich gejammert, dass das MCRT so oft bei einem neuem Fall eingesetzt würde, auch bei Fällen die eigentlich nicht den Kriterien von MC – Major Case entsprächen. Das stimmte zwar, nicht dass es Tony störte, aber es interessierte ihn selber, warum das so war. Sie, Dolores, hat sich auf die Jagd gemacht und herausgefunden, dass irgendwann, keiner wusste mehr wer und wie, das MCRT zum Dauer-Zweiten Bereitschaftsteam ernannt wurde.

Ein Team hatte immer Dienst, eines Bereitschaft und ein weiteres Team hatte Zweite Bereitschaft. Normalerweise im selben Rhythmus wie Einsatz und Bereitschaft. Aber nein das MCRT wurde immer als 3. Team gerufen – immer. Und weil Dolores so genau war, hat sie herausgefunden, dass die anderen Teams in den letzten 3 Jahren je 4 Mal als drittes Team aus ihrer Freizeit zu einem Tatort gerufen wurden, während das MCRT 10-12 Mal pro Jahr gerufen wurde! Es lebe die Erholung und die Ruhephasen. „Dir. Vance war nicht erfreut, Agent DiNozzo, gar nicht erfreut! Das wird jetzt natürlich sofort geändert und auf die Ruheausgleichsphasen wird in Zukunft auch viel strenger geachtet!“ hat sie ihm mit einem wissenden Blick und einem erhobenen Zeigefinger ‚angedroht‘.

Okay, das heißt mehr gesicherte Freizeit für Wochenendausflüge! Die nächsten Wochen bis Weihnachten vergingen schnell. Tony hatte nur jedes 4. Wochenende Dienst und konnte zügig an seiner Dissertation arbeiten. Sie war fertig und an seinen advisor abgeschickt, als er am ersten Wochenende im Dezember nach Chicago aufbrach.

Am Samstag Nachmittag war seine Aufstellung geplant und am Sonntag vormittag eine Nachbesprechung. Er war schon wirklich neugierig und aufgeregt. Das Flugzeug landete pünktlich und sein Leihauto stand bereit. Als er die Praxis der Therapeutin betrat, war er vom fehlenden Psycho – Schnickschnack positiv überrascht, wie auch von ihrer Erscheinung. Groß, um die sechzig, nicht hübsch aber apart und sehr klar, direkt, offen, freundlich - fast liebevoll. Sie führte ihn in einen großen Raum von ca. 120 m², mit Holzfußboden und an den Wänden aufgestellten Stühlen. Es waren ca. 20 Menschen anwesend. Niemand wurde vorgestellt, auch er nicht wirklich. Sie sagte nur „Das ist unser Klient Tony, er stellt seine Ursprungsfamilie auf“, was immer das auch bedeutet. „So, erzählen Sie uns bitte warum Sie zu uns gekommen sind, was sie von dieser Aufstellung erwarten.“ „Ich möchte eine eigene Familie gründen, bin aber selbst in einer sehr komplizierten Familie aufgewachsen und möchte diese „Macken“ nicht an meine Kinder weitergeben, ich möchte ihnen ein guter, liebevoller und unterstützender Vater sein.“ Alle Anwesenden hörten Tony aufmerksam zu. „Können sie in zwei, drei Sätzen das Komplizierte ihrer Familie beschreiben?“ Tony nickte. „Meine Eltern sind beide aus extrem wohlhabenden Familien, meine Mutter hat meinen Vater gegen den Widerstand ihrer Familie geheiratet, dann bin ich auf die Welt gekommen, meine Mutter wurde danach medikamenten- und alkoholsüchtig und ist gestorben als ich fast 10 Jahre alt war. Mein Vater war/ist auch alkoholabhängig, obwohl er das selber so nicht sieht, hat nach einem Jahr wieder geheiratet. Meine erste Stiefmutter steckte mich mit 11 in eine Militärschule mit Internat, in dem ich bis zur Graduierung blieb. Ich wurde mit 13 aus der Familie verstoßen, enterbt. Ich hatte zwar fürs College einen Trustfond meiner Mutter, den hat mein Vater aber anderweitig nutzen wollen und mir den Zugriff 2 Jahre lang mit juristischen Manövern versperrt. Ich konnte aber mit Sportstipendien ans College und habe nebenbei gearbeitet. Mein Vater nimm nur Kontakt auf, wenn er Geld von mir will oder versucht es durch unsere Namensgleichheit zu ertricksen. Ich hab ihn vor 10 Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen und gesprochen.“ Die Therapeutin zuckt nicht mit einem Augenlid und fragte: „Wie gehen Sie mit Alkohol um?“ „Ich trinke hin und wieder ein Bier, oder ein Glas Wein zum Essen oder am Abend beim Lesen oder Fernsehen. Ich trinke nie um mich zu entspannen oder um emotionale Aufregungen zu mildern, nur wenn es mir wirklich schmeckt und es mir gut geht.“ Sie lächelt ihn an „Sehr klug! Und mit Geld?“ „Ich komme gut mit meinem regelmäßigen Einkommen aus, habe mein „Vermögen“ vermehrt und den Trustfond nutze ich fast ausschließlich für Fortbildung.“ Sie lächelt wieder. „Neigen Sie in irgendeiner Form zu Gewalttätigkeit?“ „Nein, im Gegenteil, ich neige dazu, weiterhin das „Opfer“ von Missbrauchsbeziehungen zu geben. Nicht im Privaten, aber im Beruflichen.“

„Okay, hat es in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend noch andere wichtige Bezugspersonen außer ihren Eltern gegeben?“ Tony überlegt, schmunzelt beim Gedanken an Magnum und James Bond als seine „Lebensberater“ und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie haben aber jetzt an jemanden gedacht. Sagen Sie es bitte.“ „Ich habe geschmunzelt, weil Magnum und James Bond für viele Jahre meine Vorbilder waren. Problem? „Was würde Magnum jetzt machen?“ oder „Wie würde James Bond diese Situation angehen?“ und mir ist immer eine Lösung eingefallen.“ Er lachte und viele der Anwesenden auch. Die Therapeutin schmunzelte wieder. „Gute Wahl – ich hoffe sie mögen Sean Connery am liebsten!“ „Auf jeden Fall!“

„Gut, wir beginnen folgendermaßen. Sie wählen ganz intuitiv aus dieser Gruppe von Menschen eine Person, die Ihr Stellvertreter ist – für Sie steht. Jetzt, bitte!“ Die Personen haben sich so ziemlich in der Mitte des Raums in einer Reihe mit viel Platz zwischen jedem und jeder hingestellt. Er geht an ihre Rückseite die Reihe entlang und spürt sich zu einem jungen Mann hingezogen, den er für sich bzw. statt sich auswählt. „Und jetzt bitte eine Person für ihre Mutter!“ Er wiederholt den Vorgang und dann auch noch für seinen Vater. Danach sagt sie „Und jetzt nur für den Fall je eine Person für Magnum und für James Bond.“ Sie schickt „Magnum“ ans westliche Ende das Raums und „James Bond“ ans östliche. „Und jetzt noch eine Person als Stiefmutter!“

Er muss sich hinter seinen eigenen Stellvertreter stellen, ihn an den Schultern halten und ihn „irgendwo im Raum, wo es für sie passt“ hinführen und aufstellen. Er bringt seine Eltern „in Position“ – in den richtigen Abstand und Stellung zu Stellvertreter-Tony. Danach darf er sich auf einen Stuhl setzen und zuschauen, während sich das Drama entwickelt. Oder besser gesagt die Tragödie. Die Mutter, die ihre Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie in Alkohol ertränkt, die erkennt, dass ihr Vater und ihre Brüder Recht behalten haben über die rein finanziellen Heiratsmotive ihres Ehemanns, die ihrem Sohn nicht die Mutter sein kann, die sie gerne sein möchte, weil sie so unglücklich ist. Die nicht zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren kann, weil sie sonst ihren Sohn verliert und ihren Kummer und die Depressionen mit Medikamenten und Alkohol abtötet, bis sie sich damit tötet. Der Vater, der nur das Geld der Mutter will und wütend ist, als er nach ihrem Tod vom unangreifbaren Trustfond seines Sohnes erfährt. Der seinen Sohn zwar nicht will, aber ihn auch nicht ohne Kaufpreis an den Großvater abtreten wollte. Und das Kind, dass sich aus der vergifteten Atmosphäre in die heile Heldenwelt von Magnum, James Bond und den anderen Filmklassikern rettet, das die großen Helden und Grand Dames als Vorbilder heranzieht und sich in die Film-Geschichten hineinlebt, in ihnen Zuneigung, Wertschätzung, Zuwendung und Trost erlebt. In den Internaten und im College in den Bruderschaften und Sportteams sein Bedürfnis nach Dazuzugehören stillt.

Das Kind, dass sich weigert von der negativen Stimmung und Energie angesteckt zu werden und sein Bedürfnis nach Liebe und Angenommen werden, Unterstützt werden ganz tief in sich vergräbt, dass es von seinem Vater damit nicht erpresst werden kann.

Ein Vater, der seinen eigenen Wert nur an seinem Bankkonto ablesen kann. Eine Mutter, die von ihren inneren Konflikten ganz pattgestellt ist und keine Lösung findet. Als die beiden hören, was ihr Sohn von ihnen will, sind sie berührt und betroffen und versuchen ihr Bestes, es ihm zu geben. Sie sind aber in ihren eigenen Themen so verstrickt, dass sie auf ihn nicht lange genug achten können. Aber sie können ihm ihren „Segen“ geben, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Und der Junge kann sie als seine Lebensspender anerkennen und jetzt dankbar seinen eigenen Weg beschreiten.[2]

Als Stellvertreter-Tony von Magnum und James Bond umarmt wird, sie ihre Wertschätzung und ihren Stolz auf ihn zum Ausdruck bringen, rinnen Tony die Tränen aus den Augen und er schluchzt leise vor Freude und Berührtheit auf. Die beiden Fantasiegestalten sind für ihn mehr seine „Eltern“ als seine Lebensgeber. In der Endaufstellung fühlen sich diese beiden an der Stelle an der die Großeltern stehen würden am wohlsten. Und Tony kann richtig durchatmen und fühlt sich gestärkt, beschützt und frei. Er kann nach vorne schauen, weil hinter ihm positive Kräfte wirken.

Tony fühlt sich wirklich erleichtert, wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben. Erleichtert, frei und voller Zuversicht. Er würde das genießen, solange diese Gefühle vorhalten. Eines ist ihm in der Aufstellung eindeutig und sonnenklar geworden. Es war nicht sein Fehler, dass seine Mutter abhängig wurde und starb. Es war nicht sein Fehler, dass seine Vater ihn nicht liebte. Er war nicht falsch, schlecht oder böse und deshalb nicht liebenswert. Er hätte nichts tun können um seine Mutter am Sterben zu hindern oder seinen Vater dazu zu bringen ihn anzuerkennen oder wertzuschätzen – Nichts. Und das alles nahm eine riesige Last von ihm, eine Last, die er vorher gar nicht gespürt hatte – auch eine Art Damoklesschwert entschärft. Er würde die Fehler seine Eltern nicht wiederholen, Geld war ihm nicht wirklich wichtig und er war ein kreativer Problemlöser und ein fast notorisch unabhängiger Mensch.

Genau das sagte er auch bei der Nachbesprechung. Seine Therapeutin sah das ähnlich. „Tony, sie werden mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit ein guter Vater, sie führen die Konflikte ihrer Eltern sicher nicht fort, sie haben sich ihre eigenen Vorbilder geschaffen. Das gelingt bestimmt auch mit Vaterschaft. Suchen sie sich ein Vorbild – vielleicht ein lebendes, reales – einen Vater, den Sie in seinem Vater-sein schätzen oder bewundern.“ Das war sicher eine interessante und sinnvolle Aufgabe.

Am Rückflug überlegte er, welche Väter er eigentlich kannte., McGees, Zivas und Kates Väter waren eher streng oder distanziert. Gibbs Vater war auch stur und kam mit allen nur nicht seinem Sohn aus. Gibbs als Vater von Mädchen war sicher liebevoll. Fornell war ein guter, liebevoller Vater. Ducky hatte wie niemand in ihrem Team Kinder. Das war ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen. Von den anderen Teamleitern und SFA hatten einige Kinder, selbst Vance hatte Kinder.

Und in der darauffolgenden Woche kam der Ellis Fall mit all den Eltern-Kinder- Themen, Gibbs Vater kam zu Besuch, Chaplain Lieutenant Commander Aaban El-Sayad als liebevoller, warmherziger und starker, muslimischer Vater, Colonel Ellis als starker, gläubiger, fordernder und bestimmender Vater, Jackson Gibbs als zorniger, suchender und fordernder Vater. McGee als professioneller väterlicher Santa-Stellvertreter. Tony war richtig überschwemmt mit dem Fall-Thema der Woche.

Ehrlich gesagt hat er sich die Aufgabe, ein lebendes positives Vorbild für einen Vater zu finden, leichter vorgestellt. Vielleicht sollte er es über die Kinder, Söhne angehen. Tom Dalton vom Community-Center in dem er manchmal half die Jugendlichen im Basketball zu trainieren, hat ihn letztes Monat gefragt, ob er eine fixe Trainingsgruppe übernehmen könnte, die 8-10-jährigen, gemischte Gruppe. Er würde zusagen, jetzt wo er nur ein Wochenende im Monat wirklich Dienst hatte. Der eine Tag konnte entweder ausfallen, verschoben werden auf Freitag Abend oder von jemand anders trainiert werden. Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Vielleicht kamen auch Väter mit, dann konnte er seine Ermittlungen ausbauen. Dachte er.

Bis der Brief vom Gericht kam mit der Vorladung wegen einer Vaterschaftsklage. Er war so schockiert, dass er für den ganzen Tag fast verstummte. Zu seinem Glück war er gerade nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sondern im Gebäude unterwegs, als das Schreiben kam und er ging direkt zum Eingang um den Empfang des eingeschriebenen Schriftstücks zu bestätigen. Im Stiegenhaus riss er den Brief auf und las die Vorladung. Klagende Partei Allison Michels – nie gehört. Eine einfache Personensuche ergab eine 55-jährige Frau, pensioniert, verwitwet nach einem Navy-Staff Sergeant, 2 Töchter: Violet –32 und Pamela –30. Als er sich die Bilder von den drei Frauen ansah, kam ihm auch keine bekannt vor. Er ließ sich vom Childservice einen Anwalt empfehlen, und vereinbarte einen Termin, mailte ihm die Vorladung.

Bei dem Gerichtstermin am 22. Dezember legte er seinen DNA-Ausdruck vor und ein anwesender Sachverständiger bestätigte seine Vaterschaft! Von einer 3-jährigen Daniela Michels und einem 1-jährigen Yannis Michels. Die Mutter Violet Michels war vor 3 Wochen bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt. Die klagende Großmutter hat da zum ersten Mal erfahren, dass sie Enkelkinder hat, sie hatte mit ihrer Tochter Violet seit mindestens 6 Jahren keinerlei Kontakt. Ihre andere Tochter hatte mit der Schwester auch keinen Kontakt. Sie hatten ein Tagebuch gefunden, indem Violet akribisch ihre Mutterwünsche formulierte, wie sie sich einen Mann dazu aussuchte, Tony, und ihn dann verführte und sich schwängern ließ. Tony hatte keinerlei Erinnerung, aber der DNA-Test war eindeutig. Die Großmutter selber war schwer krank und nicht in der Lage die Kinder dauerhaft anzunehmen, die Schwester/Tante war in Afghanistan stationiert und kam erst in einem Jahr zurück. Die Großmutter hatte deshalb geklagt, weil die Kinder zumindest finanziell versorgt sein sollten und um ihm die Chance zu geben, jetzt selber zu entscheiden.

Die Zeugung von Yannis fiel in den März 08, das heißt es war kurz vor Shepards Tod und in den Nachwehen von Jeanne - Debakel, als er sexuell wieder auf die Beine kam. Violet muss eine der ersten gewesen sein. Und die Zeugung Danielas war im Dez 05 kurz nach dem er von Chip fälschlicherweise als Mörder dargestellt wurde, da hatte er exzessiv „gedatet“ um das Leben und seine Freiheit zu feiern. Er nahm die Vaterschaft an – was auch sonst, soll er eine Tote klagen oder sich auf eine Gerichtsverhandlung einlassen, wo der Richter dann doch die Vaterschaft feststellte. Als er Bilder der beiden Kinder sah, war es ohnedies eindeutig, beide waren ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Die Kinder waren zur Zeit bei der Großmutter mit einem 24/7 Kindermädchen. Er vereinbarte mit der Großmutter, dass die Kinder noch bis nach Weihnachten bei ihr bleiben würden, und er sie am 28. 12. abholen würde.

Zurück zum Yard fuhr er ferngesteuert. Sobald er das NCIS-Gebäude betrat, wurde ihm mitgeteilte sich sofort bei Dir. Vance zu melden. Der empfing ihn mit einem genervten, verärgerten Blick. Das Gericht hatte den NCIS als Dienstgeber von der Klage in Kenntnis gesetzt und er war bereit und sehr willens DiNozzo eine ordentliche Standpauke zu erteilen. Als aber den wirklich verlorenen und hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, änderte sich seine Haltung. „Erzählen Sie!“ Und Tony brabbelte die ganze Geschichte in unzusammenhängenden Sätzen und hilflosen Fragen wie „Was soll ich jetzt tun?“ „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe!“ und „Ich lasse die beiden nicht im Stich, die können am wenigsten dafür.“ um mit einem hilflosen „So das ist die ganze Story, was soll ich jetzt bloß tun, wie soll ich es tun? Oh Gott!!“ zu enden.

„Also, einige Fragen: Werden Sie die Kinder bei sich behalten?“ „Ja!“ „Gut!“

„Haben Sie in Ihrer Wohnung Platz für die beiden?“ „Ja, aber ich muss ein bisschen umgestalten.“

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Sie müssen einiges anschaffen und viele Entscheidungen treffen. Meine Kinder sind 4 und 6, wir haben da Erfahrung.“ Tony atmet erleichtert auf. „Danke, Direktor!“

„Gerne, bringen Sie in Erfahrung, was die Kinder alles schon haben, danach fahren wir in Ihre Wohnung und überlegen gemeinsam, was Sie alles brauchen und wo Sie es am Besten anschaffen können.“ „Ersteres weiß ich schon. Der mich vertretende Anwalt ist vom ChildService hat der Großmutter diese Fragen gleich gestellt. Die Großmutter hat alles an Einrichtung, die Sie vorübergehend brauchte, zu sich genommen, Spielzeig, Kleidung der Kinder, Photos, Videos. Die restliche Habe der Mutter steht in Schachteln verpackt in der Garage. Ich werde alles bei der Großmutter lassen. Solange sie noch lebt, sollten die Kinder Kontakt zu ihr haben. Violet Michels hat in einem kleinen 1-Schlafzimmer-Apartment gelebt. Die Kinder haben gemeinsam im Schlafzimmer und sie selber hat auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer geschlafen. Finanziell war sie nicht seht betucht, aber auch nicht arm. Also brauche ich fast alles neu. Zimmereinrichtung, Autositze, Kinderwagen, Wohnungseinrichtung. Kindersicherungen. usw.“

„Na, Sie haben ja eine ganz gute Vorstellung von dem was auf sie zukommt. Wollten Sie eigentlich eigene Kinder?“ „Ja, aber … nicht so schnell und ich wollte von Anfang an dabei sein.“

Vance schnaubte. „Absolut verständlich. Gut, Ihnen stehen je Kind 12 Wochen Vaterschaftsurlaub zu, den gewähre ich Ihnen hiermit. Übergeben Sie alle offene Fälle, Aufgaben an John Hopper, er wird Sie in dieser Zeit als SFA vertreten. Wenn Sie zurückkommen und weiter SFA im MCRT bleiben wollen, haben Sie den Job. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Und jetzt gehen Sie und informieren Sie Gibbs.“ Tony nickte und verließ das Büro. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon viel geerdeter und ruhiger.

Als er seinen Schreibtisch erreichte, fragte Ziva anzüglich. „Na, hat Dich Vance wieder versetzt, wegen chronischer Inkompetenz?“ „Nein!“ „Dann wegen akuter Inkompetenz?“ fragte McGee fröhlich weiter. „Auch nicht!“ „Hauptsache er hat!“ ergänzte Gibbs im Vorbeigehen. „Das hat er!“ antwortet Tony wie ferngesteuert.

Da trat auch schon Agent Hopper zu ihm. „Agent DiNozzo. Dir. Vance hat mich geschickt.” Tony lächelte ihn an. „Gut!“ Er holt sich zwei zusammengefaltete Kartons hinter dem Bürokasten hervor und klappt sie auf. Hopper grinst „Allzeit bereit?“ „So etwas in der Art, Hopper, so etwas in der Art.“

Er verstaut seine persönlichen Gegenstände in einer Kiste, übergibt Hopper die offenen Aufgaben und gibt ihm einen Überblick über die Zusatzaufgaben der MCRT-SFA. „Ich habe über In-Look alle Aufgaben terminlich eingetragen. Du wirst zeitgerecht auf die Aufgabe aufmerksam gemacht, damit Du sie noch erledigen kannst, bevor sie fällig ist. Hier kannst Du nach Wichtigkeit und Dringlichkeit, und hier nach Alphabet ordnen. Alle Aufgaben, die den Zusatz SSA haben sind eigentlich Gibbs Aufgaben, die er aber technisch oder zeitlich nicht schafft. Ich bin telefonisch erreichbar, solltest Du Fragen haben, ruf einfach an. So Leute, viel Spaß und v.a. viel Erfolg.“

Damit verlässt er mit seinem Rucksack und seiner Schachtel den Teambereich. Er verstaut beides in seinem Auto. „Ein neues Auto brauche ich auch – eine Familienkutsche wie Vance.“ Sein nächster Weg führt ihn zu Ducky und Jimmy in die Autopsie. Auch ihnen erzählt er nichts von seinen Kindern, er will sich erst einleben und sich gewöhnen an seine Vaterschaft, bevor er sich kritischen und nicht unbedingt wohlwollenden Augen stellt. Aber er verabschiedet sich von beiden herzlich. Jimmy smst er <Bier? Morgen abend bei mir? 19:30? ad> <ja gerne! jp>

Zuhause versucht er selber alle Gefahrenquellen für Kinder aufzuspüren und beklebt jede Stelle mit einem Post-it. Er weiß, dass die Kinder gewohnt sind, in einem Raum zu schlafen und wird das fortführen. Ein Kinderschlafzimmer und ein Kinderspielzimmer verbunden durch ein gemeinsames Bad. Dann bleibt ihm außer seinem Schlafzimmer noch ein Gästezimmer. Zur Not kann er in sein Büro noch ein Couch-Futon stellen. Er braucht auch Kindersessel für Esstisch und Küche. Er hat schon eine Liste mit den seiner Ansicht nach nötigen Anschaffungen.

Als Vance gegen 17:00 bei ihm eintrifft ist er sehr überrascht. „Agent DiNozzo, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so großzügig wohnen! Das Haus ist wunderschön! Auch die Terrasse! Gemietet oder Eigentum?“ „Noch gemietet bis September. Dann kann ich den Mietvertrag verlängern, aber es eventuell auch kaufen. Das wird sich zeigen.“

„Ich habe an alle Stellen, wo ich eine Kindersicherung oder einen Kinderschutz für nötig halte, einen Hinweis geklebt und eine Liste für die Anschaffungen gemacht. Vielleicht gehen wir das einmal durch?“ „Sehr gut, gehen Sie voran, und ich bin Leon, wenn wir nicht im Büro sind.“ „Tony.“ Das einzige, dass Leon ergänzen muss, sind die Kindersicherungen bei der Tür in Tonys Schlafzimmer und der Wohnungseingangstür.

Die Anschaffungsliste ist auch wohl überlegt und präzise. Die teureren Anschaffungen wie Auto, Kinderwägen, Kinderautositze will Tony persönlich machen. Bei den Stühlen für den Esstisch und der Einrichtung für die Kinderzimmer verlässt er sich ganz auf Leons Erfahrung und auf seinen eigenen guten Geschmack. Er kauft für das Spielezimmer online ein modulares System aus strapazierfähigem Vollholz mit Bewegungs-, Kreativ-, Kuschelbereich und einer Ecksitzbank mit Tisch für Brettspiele, Malen, Arbeiten,… Fürs Wohnzimmer bestellt er einen Doppelsitzsack an und für die Terrasse ein Spielcenter und eine Holzabdeckung für den kleinen Pool. Das Kinderschlafzimmer bekommt ein Stockbett, Kästen, Kommoden und Sitzsäcke. Das Badezimmer wird kindgerecht ausgestattet mit Standplatzerhöhungen, Wassertemperaturreduktionen, etc. „Zahnpaste, Shampoo und dergleichen solltest Du kaufen, was sie gewohnt sind. Auch beim Spielzeug warte ab, was sie schon haben. Kauf für jedes Kinder zwei, drei Geschenke. Eines zum Mitbringen, wenn Du sie holst und eines hier, wenn sie ankommen. Die Umstellung, das viele Neue wird für sie überwältigend sein. Streb einen Rhythmus an. Einen Tagesrhythmus: zu bestimmten Zeiten Aufstehen, Essen, Spazierengehen, Spielen, Schlafengehen. Und einen Wochenrhythmus: Jeden Montag – z. B. Eintopf als Hauptgericht und einen Spaziergang zum Ententeich, jeden Dienstag z.B. Nudeln als Hauptgericht und einen Spaziergang zum Springbrunnen,… Dadurch lernen die Kinder unbewusst die Tage auseinanderzuhalten und wissen auch was auf sie zukommt, ihr Leben wird durchschaubarer. Meine Frau macht viel mit Liedern und Reimen, weil sie gut singen kann. Sie hat Anziehlieder, Aufräumlieder, Waschlieder, Einschlaflieder… und ganz viele Kinderreime und-sprüche über Tiere, Pflanzen und Märchenfiguren. Ich werde sie bitten, Dir eine CD davon zu machen oder Links zu schicken, das tut Kindern wirklich gut. Sie hat auch für jeden Tag ein Lied. Für jedes Monat ein kleines Gedicht.“

Tony ist begeistert, genau das braucht er - diese praktischen Tipps fürs Leben mit Kindern.

„Unternimm auch am Anfang nicht zuviel mit ihnen, sie sind sicher sehr verunsichert durch diese Ereignisse, vielleicht kannst Du auch mit einem Therapeuten reden, wie Du Ihnen helfen kannst diese Traumata zu überwinden. Waren Sie beim Unfall dabei?“ Tony nickte. „Niemand weiß wie genau es passiert ist, was sie gesehen oder gehört haben. Violet ist aus dem geparkten Wagen gerade ausgestiegen oder wollte einsteigen, als sie von dem vorbeirasenden Wagen erfasst wurde. Sie war sofort tot, wurde noch 50 Meter mitgeschliffen. Der Unfall ist erst ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später von einem vorüberfahrenden Fahrzeug entdeckt worden. Die Frau hat angehalten und die Polizei gerufen. Yannis hat geschlafen und Daniela hat still geweint, als sie entdeckt wurden. Möchtest Du einen Kaffee oder liebe eine Tasse Tee?“ „Einen Kaffee bitte.“

„Alles, das Du aus Geschäften brauchst, die auch Spielzeug verkaufen, würde ich erst nach Weihnachten anschaffen. Dort ist es jetzt mörderisch. Auto und Kindersitze wird wahrscheinlich gehen. Und Kinderwagen..“ „Ich werde mir einen Kinderwagen in meinem Runnersshop kaufen. Ich muss jeden Tag laufen - mindestens 5 Km - sonst werde ich unrund und ich werde sie in einem Kinderwagen mitnehmen, den muss ich allerdings vorher mit ihnen ausprobieren. Die Mütter und Väter mit Jogger-Buggys, die mir beim Laufen bisher begegnet sind, schauen nicht immer glücklich oder entspannt aus.“ Vance lachte auf „Kluge Überlegung. Ich bin überhaupt beeindruckt, wie überlegt und ruhig Du die Sache angehst.“ „Das ist jetzt alles der leichte Teil, wenn ich die Kinder abhole und dann mit ihnen hier im Alltag lebe, dann kommt der schwere Teil. Was koche ich ihnen, wie tröste ich sie, wie kann ich ihnen helfen sich hier sicher zu fühlen, welche Tätigkeiten sind geeignet,… das sind die Fragen, die ich nicht - noch nicht - beantworten kann.“

„Mhm, hast Du Freunde, Bekannte mit kleinen Kindern?“ „Ja, in New York und Baltimore. Hier in D.C. weiß ich nur von Leuten, die Kinder haben – Fornell, Balboa, Dich.“

„Meine Frau möchte Dich am 26. am Nachmittag und zum Abendessen einladen, dann kannst Du uns mit unseren Kindern erleben, die sind etwas älter, aber vieles haben wir von klein auf so mit ihnen gemacht und Du kannst Dir einfach ein paar Ideen holen. Wie ist Dein Verhältnis zu Balboa? Dessen Kinder sind auch noch klein, er sicher bereit Dir ein paar Tipps zu geben.“ Tony nickte, das hat er sich auch schon überlegt.

Als Vance sich verabschiedete, schickte er der Therapeutin in Chicago eine Email mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung seiner Situation als eine „mögliche Auswirkung der Aufstellung- J“ und fragte, was und wen sie ihm in D.C. empfehlen kann, um seine Kinder bei der Trauer und Trauma- Verarbeitung zu unterstützen.

Danach setzte er sich an sein Klavier und spielte eine Stunde um sich ganz zu entspannen. Im Anschluß entschloss er sich, sein Büro mit einer Laufmaschine und einer Workstation auszustatten. Oder noch besser: Neben seinem Penthaus lag noch ein kleiner Dachboden – ca 50 m² groß, der leer stand und von niemandem benutzt wurde. Vielleicht konnte er den auch mieten, er könnte ihn dann als Abstellraum und als kleines Gym für sich benutzen. Laufmaschine, Workstation und Basketballnetz. Er brauchte auch Alleinzeit für sich. Und nach nebenan konnte er den Babymelder einfach mitnehmen und schnell bei den Kindern sein, wenn sie etwas brauchten. Er schickte seinem Vermieter eine Anfrage.

Noch nie war er für das Internet und sein fast eidetisches Gedächtnis so dankbar wie jetzt. Er schmökerte nach Rezepten, Liedern, Gedichten, Symptomen von Kinderkrankheiten, Erstversorgung bei Unfällen, Kennzeichen von Entwicklungsstufen und - störungen, Möglichkeiten zur Unterstützung beim Lernen,… Gegen 2:00 morgens zwang er sich schlafen zu gehen.

Denn nächsten Tag verbrachte er in diversen Autosalons und entschied sich dann für einen Lexus RX 350 in Anthrazit metallic mit einem Extra Sound- und Safety-Paket, der aus einer Filiale in NY am nächsten Tag geliefert werden konnte. Auch die von ihm gewählten Kindersitze waren vorrätig.

Am Abend erzählte er Jimmy die ganze Geschichte. Der hörte aufmerksam zu und schwieg dann lange. „Jimmy?“ „Ähm, Tony, ich kenne wirklich niemanden, nicht einmal drei Leute aus meinem Bekanntenkreis gemeinsam haben ein so … abwechslungsreiches und aufregendes Leben wie Du! Bei Dir passiert in einem Jahr mehr als bei vielen Menschen ihr ganzes Leben!“ Tony hob nur seine Hände in einer aufgebenden Geste. „ich kann nicht wirklich etwas dafür.“ „Nein so meine ich das nicht. Ich meine, Du bist wirklich außergewöhnlich, wie Du das alles bewältigst. Wirklich! Wenn Du etwas brauchst, ich helfe Dir gerne. Ich habe drei jüngere und drei ältere Geschwister und dutzende Nichten, Neffe, Cousins und Cousinen, die ich babysitten muss und musste, umwickeln, baden, verarzten, trösten, füttern,…“ „Super, Jimmy, davor habe ich echt Schiss, vorm Leben im Alltag mit ihnen, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll.“ antwortete Tony.

„Okay, ich habe vom 27. an eine Woche frei – Überstundenabbau – und da kann ich Dir jederzeit zur Seite stehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Du schaffst das in NullKommaNichts.“

Vom Vermieter bekam er eine Zusage für die Mietanfrage des „Dachboden“ und er zeigte ihn Jimmy, der ein eingefleischter Gym-Besucher war. Niemand im NCIS hat ein so ausgearbeitetes Six-Pack wie Jimmy! Jimmy entdeckte auch, dass der Raum einmal eine Wohnung gewesen sein musste, weil sie die Anschlüsse für Küche und Badezimmer fanden. „Du könntest Dir hier eine Sauna mit Dampfbad einbauen lassen, das würde Deinen Lungen auch guttun, genauso wie das Laufen hier und nicht in der kalten Luft draußen.“ Jimmy bot ihm an das Projekt „Tonys Wellness Oase“ zu betreuen, den Umbau zu koordinieren und den Aufbau der Geräte zu beaufsichtigen. „Danke Jimmy, das hilft mir sehr, mich nicht noch um eine „Baustelle“ kümmern zu müssen!“

Später am Abend, als Jimmy schon wieder weg war, las er die Antwort von seiner Therapeutin. _„Wieder einmal, sind Sie gut im Fluss mit ihrem Leben. Es ist doch wunderbar, dass Sie die Aufstellung gemacht haben, bevor sie von ihren Kinder erfahren haben, oder? Das Universum hat wirklich erstaunliche Wege uns zu unseren Fähigkeiten zu führen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und viel Spaß! Zu Ihrer Frage ist zu sagen, dass es kein Patentrezept gibt. Wenn ihre Tochter gar nicht oder dauernd über ihre Mutter spricht, Albträume hat, **Wirkliche** Entwicklungsstörungen hat, dann ist Handlungsbedarf. Es gibt in D.C. eine Spielgruppe für Kinder und das verbliebene Elternteil, die von einem mir mehrfach empfohlenen Therapeuten geleitet wird. Er kann Ihnen sicher eine konkretere Auskunft geben. Sie finden unten den link zu seiner HP. _

_Alles Gute und viel Erfolg und Spaß._

_mlg_

_Jennifer Mort_

Okay, diese Spielgruppe in einem Hallenbad würde er sich sicher anschauen. Das klang interessant. Er meldete sich für Di, den 4.1. um 15:00 an.

Am nächsten Tag holte er sein Auto ab, meldete es an und fuhr in sein RunnersShop. Sein langjähriger, persönlicher Berater hat selber einen zweijährigen Sohn und wollte sich erst den Kofferraum seines Autos ansehen, bevor er ihm einen Jogger-Buggy empfahl. „Okay, groß genug. Dann weiß ich, welches Modell ich Dir empfehlen kann. Es ist für gerade Laufstrecken auf Asphalt geeignet, wie auch zum Einkaufen und Spazierengehen. Beide Kinder können in oder gegen die Fahrtrichtung gesetzt werden und Stauplatz gibt es auch genug.“ Okay gekauft.

Er machte noch einen Lebensmittelgroßeinkauf und begab sich in ein dreitägiges Kochsabbatical. Suppen, Eintöpfe, Pastasaucen, Lasagne, Kompotte, Brot und Kuchen wurden auf Vorrat hergestellt und portionsweise eingefroren. Seine Reserven an Fruchtsäften, Tomatensaucen und Nudeln reichten wahrscheinlich für ein Jahr.

Am 27. kamen die neuen Kindermöbel und –artikel und wurden vom Lieferservice auch fertig zusammengebaut und aufgestellt. Die Verpackungsmaterialien nahmen sie GsD gleich mit. Die Sitzsacke stellte er über Nacht auf die Terrasse zum Ausstinken. Das neue Geschirr wurde gründlich gewaschen und ist auch bereit. Er hatte es doch nicht lassen können und diverse Spiele, Bücher und Musik-CDs gekauft – wie auch eine Mini-Musikanlage fürs Spielzimmer. Musik braucht man immer.

Jetzt spürte er schon die Aufregung und Nervosität für die morgige Kinderübernahme. Er beschloss noch in sein Gym zu gehen und indoor zu laufen. Draußen schneite und windete es zu heftig.

 

 

Er betrat das kleine, verwahrlost wirkende Haus der Großmutter und auch vom Innenbereich gewann er denselben Eindruck. Allison Michels kam ihm mit einem bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Chaos, aber ich bin gesundheitlich und nervlich wirklich nicht in der Lage so junge Kinder zu betreuen. Die beiden sind im Nebenzimmer und freuen sich schon auf Sie.“ Und das stimmte, Daniela kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und stellte ihm ihre Puppe und ihren Teddy vor. Yannis krabbelte auf ihn zu und war mindestens 15 Minuten mit der genauen Erforschung der Säume seiner Hosenbeine und der Schuhverschlüsse beschäftigt. Die Habe der Kinder war in zwei Koffern untergebracht. Hauptsächlich Kleidung, etwas aber wenig Spielzeug. „Die Kinder sind sehr genügsam und beschäftigen sich die meiste Zeit mit sich selbst. Sie sind wirklich lieb, fröhlich und pflegeleicht. Ich habe Ihnen hier eine Liste mit dem Tagesablauf gemacht, den wir hier hatten, wer wann wielange schläft, isst, die Vorlieben und NoNo’s die ich herausgefunden habe. Sie essen so ziemlich alles und sind nicht verwöhnt. Daniela ist tagsüber schon sauber und braucht nur Nachts eine Windel und Yannis ist im Übergang zum Gehen und sagt schon ein Wort -„Da“ in einem weiten Bedeutungsspektrum – und hat schon 10 seiner 20 Zähne. Ein Zahn ist hier bei mir ohne Probleme durchgestoßen, ich habe es erst im Nachhinein bemerkt. Daniela hat schon alle 20.“

„Ich habe einige Fragen, Frau Michels, vielleicht haben Sie die Antworten. Wissen Sie wer der Kinderarzt der beiden ist?“ Allison schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob sie schon Kinderkrankheiten gehabt haben.“

„Kennen Sie Bekannte ihrer Tochter, die den Kindern von ihrer Mutter erzählen können?“ Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe einige Tagebücher gefunden, wo sie immer wieder Dinge wie erste Zahn oder zum ersten Mal gegangen eingetragen hat. Die kann ich Ihnen gerne mitgeben. Auch alle DVDs und sie hatte eine externe Festplatte mit Fotos und Videos von den Kindern und sich. Der Nachbarjunge hat mir von allem eine Kopie gemacht und druckt es mir aus.“

„Wie haben die Kinder bis jetzt auf den Unfall reagiert, was ist ihnen erzählt worden?“ Allison hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen „Yannis reagiert nicht wirklich erkennbar darauf. Er ist sehr auf Daniela bezogen. Daniela erzählt ihrer Mama, die jetzt ein Engel im Himmel ist, jeden Abend was sie und Yannis erlebt haben. Sie haben keine Albträume und keine außergewöhnlichen Ängste. Sie essen und spielen wie andere Kinder auch.“

„Nun gut, möchten Sie mit den Kindern weiter in Kontakt bleiben?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, meine Krankheit ist so weit fortgeschritten, dass ich in den nächsten 9-12 Monaten sterben werde. Ich möchte nicht selbstsüchtig sein und den Kindern wieder den Abschied von einem Menschen, den sie mögen, antun. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in 3 – 4 Monaten in ein Pflegeheim übersiedeln müssen, weil ich mich dann nicht mehr selber versorgen kann. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich möchte die nächsten Tage verstreichen lassen und dann entscheide ich und rufe Sie an. Ich erstelle gerade mit dem Nachbarsjungen ein Fotoalbum von Violet für die Kinder, damit sie sehen können wie ihre Mutter ausgesehen hat, wie die Familie ihrer Mutter ausgesehen hat. Irgendwann kommt ein Alter, wo das für die Kinder interessant wird.“ Tony nickte sein Einverständnis.

„Können Sie mir Pamelas Adresse geben, ich möchte ihr schreiben, vielleicht kann sie die Kinder ja besuchen, wenn sie wieder zurück ist.“ „Ja, natürlich, das macht sie sicher gerne.“

Nach einer Stunde packte Tony die Kinder ein und fuhr zu sich nach Hause. Die Kinder waren derart unkompliziert und passten sich so schnell an die neuen Lebensumstände an, dass Tony und auch die Vances richtig überrascht wurden. Sie hatten die Einladung auf 31. verschieben müssen und Tony wollte sich bei ihnen für die viele Unterstützung bedanken, indem er sie bekochte. Jacky schaute sich in der Wohnung um und war wirklich beeindruckt, wie gut und sicher Tony und die zwei Kinder miteinander umgingen. Als Familie Vance eintraf, kuschelte sich Yannis ganz eng an Tony, Daniela und Kayla verschwanden sofort im Spielzimmer und Jared stand bei seinem Vater.

„Kommt, nehmen wir ihm Wohnzimmer Platz, Kaffee und Tee stehen schon drinnen und Säfte und Kekse für die Kinder auch.“ Jareds Augen leuchteten auf. „Magst Du Dir selber Saft einschenken Jared?“ fragte Tony, „schau hier ist alles bereitgestellt, such Dir einen Strohhalm aus und damit ist klar, dass das Dein Glas ist, okay?“

Jackie und Tony fanden sofort gemeinsame Gesprächsthemen, sie liebten dieselbe Musik, Sänger und Gruppen, interessierten sich für Malerei und Skulptur, ähnliche Geschichtsepochen und Filme. Leon war in der Sekunde vergessen. Er setzte sich in den Sitzsack, Jared holte mit Yannis ein Märchenbuch und er las ihnen vor. Yannis verliebte sich in Leon und krabbelte ihm überall hin nach. Tony setzte sich nach dem anregenden und lustigen Gespräch mit Jackie zu ihnen auf den Fussboden und Yannis, der gerade zwischen Leons Beinen stand und sich an seinen großen Händen festhielt, macht einige Schritte auf Tony zu, Leon liess los und Yannis machte mindestens 6 eigene Schritte in Tonys Arme. Solche Augenblicke sind magisch, wie alle ersten Erlebnisse oder Taten. Natürlich musste Yannis wieder zurück zu Leon gehen und wieder zurück zu Tony.

Diesen Sylvester feierte Tony seit zwanzig Jahren das erste Mal alleine zuhause mit seinen bereits tief schlafenden Kindern und war nie glücklicher gewesen. Die nächsten Wochen vergingen mit einander besser kennenlernen und vielen gemeinsamen Aktivitäten. Das Highlight aber waren die therapeutischen Spielgruppentreffen, die in einem Hallenbad stattfanden - mit Schwimmtraining, Rutschen, Unterwasserballett und vielen Vertrauensübungen. Meist begleitete Jimmy Tony um Daniela oder Yannis zu betreuen und manchmal Jackie, die davon begeistert war und die Übungen auch mit ihren Kindern und Leon machte. Tony freundete sich mit einem sehr ernsthaft und streng wirkenden Vater namens Ron an, dessen Sohn Jack nur langsam auftaute, selten mit den anderen Kindern spielte und sehr zögerlich die Vertrauensübungen mit seinem Vater machte. Sehr zögerlich.

Erst als Tony einmal beiläufig zu Jimmy maulte „Ich finde das so unfair, dass nur die Kinder im Wasser von ihren Eltern getragen werden und nicht umgekehrt. Ich will das auch erleben, dass muss unheimlich schön sein!“ Darauf machte Jimmy die Übung mit ihm, Tony lag bewegungslos am Rücken im Wasser, Jimmy hielt ihn fest - Tony „ertrank“ fast, weil das „so schön wie im Himmel war“ und Jack ließ sich endlich auch von seinem Vater halten. Ron wollte auch gehalten werden und Jack schaffte das mit ein bisschen Unterstützung von Tony. Das Eis war gebrochen.

Jack erzählte Tony dann noch, dass er gern Basketball spielt und sein Club einen Supertrainer gefunden hätte, der aber dann in letzte Sekunde abgesagt hätte. „Ein ehemaliger Collegestar, so schade.“ Tony und Jimmy sahen sich nur an, Ron bemerkte den Blick und hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Du meinst aber nicht Anthony, Tony DiNozzo?“ fragte Jimmy „Doch genau den Namen hat Tom genannt, kennst Du ihn auch?“ Tony und Jimmy nickten. „Er steht vor Dir, Jack!“ lachte Jimmy wie verrückt „Gott, die Welt ist klein!“ und flippte leicht aus, Tony verdrehte nur die Augen und fischte Yannis aus Jimmys Armen, der vor lauter Lachen unterging und dann wilde Kapriolen schlug. „Nimm ihn nicht ernst, er hat gerade seine verrückten fünf Minuten, da sagt oder tut er ganz unmögliche Dinge, nicht wahr ,Dr. James Palmer!“ „Natürlich, Dr. Anthony DiNozzo!“ Ron hat die beiden interessiert beobachtet. „Es gibt auch beim NCIS einen Agent Anthony DiNozzo!“ Jimmy beginnt wieder wie verrückt zu lachen, Tony schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Der bin ich auch!“ „Und dann gibt es noch einen Anthony DiNozzo der ein exzellente Dissertation über die Übereinstimmungen und Unterschiede von Profiling und Undercoverarbeit geschrieben hat.“ Tony nickt wieder. „Auch!“ japst Jimmy.

„Okay, dann stelle ich mich jetzt auch gerne vor, ich bin Aaron Hotchner Teamleiter von der BAU des FBI.“ Jetzt mussten sie beide in Jimmys Lachen einstimmen. Das war wirklich verrückt! „und wieso kannst Du das Training mit uns nicht machen?“ „Weil ich zu Weihnachten ganz überraschend 2 Kinder bekommen habe, von denen ich vorher nichts wusste“ er zog Yannis ganz fest in seine Arme. „und jetzt 6 Wochen später kann ich mir meine Leben ohne meinen Sohn Yannis und meine Tochter Daniela“ er zieht sie auch ganz fest zu sich und küsst sie auf die Stirn „nicht mehr vorstellen! Und weil ich das Vatersein erst lernen musste, habe ich meine Zusage wieder zurückziehen müssen. Tut mir echt leid, Jack!“ Jack schaute wirklich enttäuscht. „Wenn ich jemanden finde, der am Samstag mitkommt und auf meine Kinder aufpasst, dann können wir wieder drüber reden.“ Jimmy meinte „Ich kann mitkommen!“ „Jimmy, Du hilfst mir schon so oft, wird das Breena nicht zu viel?“ Jimmy schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall, sie würde wahrscheinlich sogar mitkommen.“ „Und ich könnte auch auf sie aufpassen, wenn Du sie mir anvertrauen würdest“ meinte Aaron. „Okay, wir schauen uns das einfach einmal an. Eine Trainingseinheit und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Zu dieser Trainingseinheit kamen auch die Vances und Balboas, Emily Fornell und Jack Hotchner nahmen am Training teil, wie auch die beiden Balboa-Jungs. Tonys Kinder waren gut versorgt und fühlten sich wohl und er hatte mit der Mann-/Frauschaft wirklich großen Spaß. Die Kids waren voll motiviert und begabt. Breena bot parallel ein Elternkinderturnen für 5-8 Jährige an - Jimmy nahm mit Yannis, Aaron mit Daniela teil, die Vancens und viele andere begleitenden Elternteile mit ihren Kindern.

Nach 4 Monaten, nach Tonys erfolgreicher Defensio seiner Dissertation, bat er um einen Termin bei Dir. Vance im NCIS. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er zwar mehrere Anrufe von seinem ehemaligen Team bekommen, jeder einzelne war herablassend, frech und übergriffig. Sie wollten Tipps zur Falllösung, oder ihn mit Aufgaben betrauen, die sie selbst nicht erledigen wollten. Abby rief nur an um sich bei ihm zu beschweren, dass seit seinem Weggang nichts mehr so ist wie früher und er seinen Arsch schleunigst wieder ins Team bewegen sollte. Sie gaben ihm hauptsächlich Anweisungen oder stellten Behauptungen auf.

Keiner fragte, wie es ihm geht, was er macht, ob er Zeit hätte oder gar ob er etwas brauchen würde. Er war zweimal bei einem BAU-Team+Familie Ausflug mit dabei, das Betriebsklima war dort so anders, sie zogen sich auch gegenseitig auf und scherzten und lästerten, aber sie waren nie gemein oder herablassend, der Respekt und Wertschätzung manchmal sogar Zuneigung füreinander waren deutlich spürbar. Aaron hatte ihm auch einen Platz im Team angeboten. Tony hat nicht abgelehnt, aber er wollte vorher noch mit Vance reden. Eines war sicher, er würde nicht mehr ins MCRT zurückkehren.

Als Tony das NCIS – Gebäude betrat, wurde er von den meisten Security-Mitarbeitern erkannt und herzlichst begrüßt. Er hatte ihnen eine Schachtel selbstgebackene und verzierte Muffins mitgebracht. „Mit besten Grüßen meiner Kinder!“ „Kinder?“ fragte Marcos, der länger als Tony beim NCIS war. „Ja, Kinder, ich habe zu Weihnachten zwei Kinder geschenkt bekommen. 3 und 1 Jahr alt. Ihr werdet sie kennenlernen, wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehe und sie in der Yardkrippe untergebracht sind.“ Natürlich waren alle sprachlos. Er zeigte ihnen die Fotos. „Fragt Dir. Vance oder Balboa, die haben sie bereits kennengelernt!“ Danach hagelten die Glückwünsche und Trostsprüche. „Nah, ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben!“

Er beschloss, den hinteren Lift zu nehmen, der direkt auf die Etage der Direktion führte und sah, dass sie vergrößert worden war. Offenbar um dieselbe Ebene vom Nebenhaus. ‚Sehr interessant‘. Cynthia, Vances‘ Assistentin begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Daddy Tony und DDr. DiNozzo. Wir sind so stolz auf Dich!“ Er musste auflachen. Und ging weiter zu Vance. „Hi, Tony, schön Dich zu sehen. Du wolltest einen Offiziellen Termin. Wir bleiben einfach bei den Vornamen, alles andere wäre nur blöd in Anbetracht unserer familiären „Verstrickungen“. Sie grinsten beide über den Insiderjoke: Daniela hat nach einer Übung mit Aaron auch mit Leon diese „Verstrickung“ (aka Trick) machen wollen. Seit dem hieß diese Übung „die Verstrickung“ und sorgte für viel Heiterkeit bei den Erwachsenen.

„Ja, Leon, es sind jetzt knapp 4 Monate meines Elternurlaubs um und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde nicht mehr ins MCRT zurückkehren. Die Arbeitsstunden sind mir zu unregelmäßig und zu unplanbar, das möchte ich mir und meinen Kids nicht antun. Das wollte ich Dir einmal sagen, damit Du besser planen kannst. Die nächste Frage ist, an welche Stelle ich dann in zwei Monaten kommen könnte.“ Leon nickte.

Er ging davon aus, dass Hotchner Tony ein gutes Angebot gemacht hat, kein Grund es zu erwähnen. „Es gibt hier im NCIS zwei neue Positionen und eine neue Abteilung. Der Sec-Nav und ich haben lange darüber diskutiert, und es ist auch mit den Sec-Def und dem Innenminister abgesprochen. Wie wollen hier ähnlich wie in LA eine Spezial Operation-Einheit aufbauen. Da wäre die Position des Teamleaders für Dich interessant, hier in D.C. weniger politisch als in LA aber doch etwas. Es geht hauptsächlich um die Planung und Begleitung der Einsätze von 2 Teams und das Teilnehmen an Parties.

„Und die zweite Position, die ich Dir anbieten kann ist die eines SAC hier in D.C. mit einer Profilerschiene. Ich möchte mich aus dem Alltagsgeschehen der DC-Teams inklusive SpOp mehr herausnehmen und den politischen Teil von SpOp übernehmen wie auch internationale Einsätze begleiten. Es werden noch 2 „normale“ Teams aufgebaut, sodass es ein MCRT, 7 Teams und die beiden SpOp -Teams geben wird. Du führst und coacht die Teamleiter und beaufsichtigst die Fortschritte. Und damit es keinerlei Rangprobleme geben kann, wird der SAC zum Assistant Director ernannt.“

„Whoah! Das sind wirklich sehr interessante Aufgaben, beide! Danke, das ist .. ich bin etwas sprachlos.“ „Gut, das wollte ich erreichen. Cynthia mailt Dir die Job-Beschreibungen und Du kannst sie Dir in Ruhe durchschauen mit all dem „kleingedruckten“. Dein Gehalt wird etwas mehr als das doppelte sein und Du bekommst einen fixen Parkplatz im überdachten Bereich gleich beim Hintereingang neben der Kinderbetreuung.“ grinst er noch wie eine Katze am Sahnetopf – Bestechung von Eltern schaut so ganz anders aus als die von Junggesellen. Tony lacht ihn herzlich an. „Danke, Leon, das ist wirklich unablehnbar!!“ „Ausgezeichnet!! und … beste Grüße an Aaron!“

Tony kicherte. „An wen hast Du noch gedacht bei der Besetzung der Positionen?“ „Nate Getz kommt aus Afrika zurück und hat anklingen lassen, dass er gerne hier in DC arbeiten würde, der wäre ein ausgezeichneter Teamleiter für SpOp, als Berater für SpOp kommt noch Chaplain Lieutenant Commander Aaban El-Sayad dazu und für den SAC habe ich bis jetzt nur an Dich gedacht. Vielleicht noch Pride von New Orleans, wenn wir ihn loseisen können-was ich nicht wirklich glaube.“

Er steht auf und sagt: „Komm ich zeige Dir noch das Nebenhaus, das wir dazu genommen haben. Es ist nur in dieser Ebene und im EG verbunden. Das Erdgeschoß wird das neue Criminallabor, die jetzige Forensic wird später dann zu Aufbewahrung von Sondergut-Beweismitteln umgebaut. Im ersten Stock sind die Bereiche für die beiden SpOp -Teams und Requisite, der 2. Stock ist der Technikraum mit allem Schnickschnack, den es zur Zeit gibt. Cyberville kocht jetzt schon vor Neid. Und der 3. Stock ist fast auf dem Niveau wie in diesem Gebäude der 4. Stock und ist geteilt. Ein Drittel ist Dein Arbeitsbereich und ein weiteres Drittel ist ein Kommunikationscenter ähnlich dem MTAC und der Rest ist ein großes und ein kleines Konferenzzimmer, dass Du und der Leiter von SpOp gemeinsam benutzen könnt. Du bekommst einen Assistenten und wenn Du Dich eingearbeitet hast, hätten wir auch gerne, dass die neu bestellten SSAs 3-4 Wochen bei Dir hier hospitieren. Sie können von D.C. und von Dir viel lernen.“

Leon führt ihn dann noch durch die Stockwerke, überall wird heftigst gearbeitet, aber nach dem Chaos von Kabeln und der Menge an ausgepacktem aber noch nicht eingebauten EDV-Zubehör ist zu schließen, dass der Abschluss demnächst ist. „Wie lange dauert es noch, bis das fertig ist?“ „Max. 2 Wochen. Der oberste Stock wird diese Woche noch fertig.“

„Wie hat Abby den Umbau des Criminallabors aufgenommen?“ fragt Tony besorgt. „Sehr schlecht, und sie weigert sich bis jetzt ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Sie denkt immer noch, Gibbs würde es verhindern.“ Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Tony kann Vance gut verstehen. „Es ist unglaublich, wie ein so genialer forensischer Geist mit einem so kindischen und veränderungs unwilligen Wesen stecken kann.“ Vance nickte. „Bei Abby ist es am Besten, einfach zu tun was man für richtig hält, sie ein paar Tage jammern und klagen zu lassen – in dem Fall 2 Wochen – und sie dann laut und deutlich anzuschreien und ihr zu drohen, wie bei einem Trotzanfall von 2-Jährigen. Wir haben ihr alle viel zu lange nachgegeben und sie verwöhnt. Dasselbe gilt für David und McGee, die halten Gibbs deshalb so gut aus, weil sie es genau so brutal brauchen wie Gibbs es Ihnen gibt.“

Vance schaut überrascht, so…oo hat er das noch nie betrachtet. „Das MCRT ist ein Riesenproblem. Seit Deiner „Versetzung“ ist die Aufklärungsrate von 93% drastisch gefallen - sie liegt zur Zeit bei 86-87%. Hast Du eine Ahnung woran das liegen könnte?“ Tony nickt. „Als ich Afloat war und Ziva und McGee wieder zurück waren lag die AR bei 85%, ich habe als ich zurückkam, einige kalte Fälle dieser Zeit gelöst und dadurch stieg die AR im Nachhinein auf 89%. Gibbs ist als Ermittler lange nicht so gut, wie er alle glauben macht und er arbeitet selber sehr wenig, meist schüchtert er jemanden ein oder bearbeitet seine alten Kontakte. Im Verhör ist er gut, wenn es darum geht verbockte, harte Typen zu brechen oder jemand so einzuschüchtern, dass sie vor Angst alles ausplaudern. Aber wenn er keinen Verdächtigen hat, dann nützt das nichts. Und David und McGee sind sich für einfache Arbeiten zu gut und haben zu viele vorgefasste Meinungen, dadurch finden sie zu wenige Verdächtige. Gibbs und ich hatten zu zweit eine AR von 96% aber mit jedem neuen Teammitglied ist sie gesunken.“ Tonys Tonfall und Stimme ist ganz traurig geworden. Leon wartet einfach ruhig ab.

„Ich habe lange über die Dynamik im MCRT nachgedacht, versucht zu verstehen warum ich so schlecht behandelt wurde und ich es mir so bereitwillig gefallen ließ und immer wieder um mehr kam. Ich wollte irgendwo dazugehören, war auf der Suche nach einer Ersatzfamilie und Gibbs hat das beinhart benutzt – er ist ein ausgezeichneter Stratege. Leider hat es sich bis zu ihm noch nicht durchgesprochen, dass man mit Honig mehr Bienen fängt als mit Essig oder einem Holzhammer.“ meint er. Vance lachte humorlos auf.

„Ganz ehrlich und ungeschminkt halte ich Ziva und Gibbs für tickende Zeitbomben. Ziva muss Unvorstellbares in Somalia durchgemacht haben und dazu noch der Verrat vom Mossad und ihrem Vater und später noch einen Betrug mit einer falschen Mordanklage. Sie hatte keinerlei psychologische Betreuung und Aufarbeitung. Das einzige, das sie vorm Ausrasten bewahrt, ist Gibbs väterliche Liebe, die ihr fehlt, wenn Gibbs ausrastet. Er hat für die Bombenexplosion, den Gedächtnisverlust von 15 Jahren seines Lebens auch keine Betreuung, keine Trauerarbeit für den Tod seiner geliebten Frau und Tochter, keine Aufarbeitung der Schuldgefühle, der Kriegserlebnisse, Kate wurde ermordet um seinen wundesten Punkt zu treffen, Ari, dann Shephards Tod, weil er ihr zu sehr vertraut hat, Zivas Verrat und Lügen, er ist ertrunken und wurde wiederbelebt.

„Er und Ziva leiden beide unter PTSD-Symptomen. Er wird so von seiner Wut getrieben und von seiner Angst, dass andere besser sind als er, dass ich besser bin als er. Und jetzt habe ich zwei Kinder und werde möglicherweise sein Vorgesetzter und lasse mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern und zu nichts erpressen. Das gibt 100% einen Tobsuchtsanfall, auch von Ziva und McGee. Agent Hopper kann einem leid tun. Die drei sind Hyänen, die sich gegenseitig sehr inspirieren.“ Vance schnaubte. „Dein Nachfolger - Agent Hopper hat sie exakt mit dieser Tiergattung verglichen.“

„Sag, Leon, wäre es möglich, dass ich die nächsten 4 Monate halbtags arbeite? Das wäre für die Kinder ein leichterer Anfang als von 0 auf 100 in der Kinderbetreuung.“ fragte Tony „Überhaupt kein Problem, im Gegenteil, das ist mir sehr recht. Du kannst die Teams coachen und Profile machen, ich weiß, dass Du allen abgehst.“ „Schön, ich brauch jetzt langsam auch wieder Erwachsenbeschäftigung!“ Leon lächelte wissend. „Leon, ich habe noch eine Frage, die mich persönlich interessiert.“ Vance nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „Warum hast Du Zivas Antrag als NCIS-Agentin zugestimmt?“ Vance schnaubt humorlos. „Ein wunder Punkt! Eigentlich als Rückzahlung einer alten Schuld, die ich an ihren Vater hatte. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet als ich Neuling von korrupten NCIS-Agenten als Köder geopfert werden sollte. Sie war in derselben Position. Ich wollte ihr die Schiene legen, dass sie offen und ehrlich sein kann. Aber das ist nicht gelungen. Gibbs schützt und schirmt sie ab. Im Nachhinein bereue ich diese Entscheidung zutiefst. Aber andererseits war es eine „billige Schuldentilgung“ an Eli. Und ich dachte, wenn ihr sie wollt, dann…ist es auch aus sachlicher Sicht okay.“ Das leuchtete Tony ein – im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger. „Nachvollziehbar?“ Tony nickte und schaute Leon direkt in die Augen „Absolut!“

Tony verabschiedete sich und ging die Stufen hinunter, das MCRT war gerade nicht da und er blieb stehen und plauderte mit Balboa. Dann stellte sich Herb Malden der SSA vom Drogenteam und Miriam Wrensch die SSA vom häusliche Gewaltteam dazu und sie plauderten und brachten sich gegenseitig auf den laufenden Stand. „Und Yannis und Dani sind heute das erste Mal im der Kinderkrippe?“ „Ja, sie waren total fasziniert vom neuen Spielzeug und natürlich von den anderen Kindern. Dani hat mich sofort arbeiten geschickt. Sie ist so süß!“ „Bring sie doch rauf, dass wir sie alle kennenlernen und sie sich ein bisschen mehr von Deiner Arbeit vorstellen können.“ Tony überlegt. „Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag, Herb! Das mache ich.“ und geht.

Er verzichtete auf den Buggy, trug Yannis am Arm und führte Dani an der Hand, als er wieder in den NCIS eintratund seine Kinder vorstellte. Dani hatte ganz Tony’s offene und Aufmerksamkeit liebende Persönlichkeit, Yannis war ein bisschen schüchterner – zumindest am Anfang.

Sie kamen bis zu Cynthia, als von unten ein Schrei ertönt. „DiNozzo, geh endlich an die Arbeit!“ Tony drehte sich kurz um, schaute Gibbs mahnend an und wendete sich wieder Cynthia zu, die Yannis halten durfte. Dani saß an deren Schreibtisch und tippte auf der Tastatur. Plötzlich tauchte Gibbs hinter Tony auf, gab ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine wirklich harte Kopfnuss. Tony drehte sich reflexartig um und nahm Gibbs in einen Festhaltegriff. 10 Sekunden später war auch Balboa da und legte Gibbs die Handschellen an. „Ich rufe das FBI, wenn Du ihn anzeigen willst.“ sagte Balboa. „Ja mach das Rick. Anders lernt er es einfach nicht!“ Yannis und Dani hatten bei dem Vorfall zu weinen begonnen. Tony nahm Yannis sofort auf seinen Arm und drückte Dani zu sich. „Mir ist nichts passiert. Gibbs wird dafür bestraft, was er gemacht hat war falsch, aber ihr wisst ich bin ein Cop und kann mit so brutalen Menschen gut umgehen. Was hält ihr davon, dass wir jetzt das Eis kaufen, wir haben nach dem langen Vormittag etwas Leckeres verdient.“

Die Kinder ließen sich ablenken und Tony ging mit ihnen zum Lift, fährt direkt zum Ausgang. Als er die Kinder in ihren Sitzen festgeschnallt hatte und sich aufrichtete, stand plötzlich Ziva vor ihm und schaute ihn bedrohend an. Er ignorierte sie und wollte die Fahrertür öffnen. Sie schlug die flache Hand dagegen und zischte: „Du machst keine Anzeige gegen Gibbs!“ Tony sah zwei Securitymitarbeiter, die sich leise näherten. „Warum sollte ich keine Anzeige machen Agent zur Probe David? Und was geht das Sie an?“ fragte er laut. Er versuchte so zu stehen, dass Dani Ziva nicht sehen konnte. „Ich bringe Dich um, wenn Du es tust!“ zischte sie wieder. „Sie wollen mich umbringen, weil ich einen Angriff auf mich anzeigen will? Das ist Ihr Rechtsverständnis, Agent zur Probe David?“ fragte Tony ganz ruhig. „Ihnen ist schon klar, dass alleine die Androhung einer Straftat strafbar ist und Sie ihren Job davon verlieren können?“ „Nicht wenn es niemand bezeugen kann.“ „und die Security-Kameras?“ „Die hat McGee abgeschalten!“ „Ah, ihr habt Euch zusammengeredet um mich zu bedrohen!“ „Keiner will Dich hier im NCIS. Am besten Du verschwindest für immer mit Deinen zwei Bälgern!“ „Oder was, Agent zur Probe David?“ „Oder wir lassen Euch verschwinden! Ohne forensische Spuren zu hinterlassen!“ Tony schaute sie fragend an „Wir?“ „McGee, Abby und ich!“ „und Gibbs ist damit einverstanden?“ „Er weiß es natürlich nicht, weil Du ihn verhaften hast lassen!“ schrie sie ihn jetzt an und wollte zuschlagen. Da traf sie ein Taserschlag und sie ging hilflos in die Knie. „Habt ihr alles auf Band?“ „Ja und wir haben die Kameras wieder zum Laufen gekriegt.“ „Sehr gut. Das, Ziva, macht mindestens 15 Jahre in einem amerikanischen Gefängnis. Und fünf für McGee und Sciuto.“

Gott sei Dank hatten die Kinder von dem Drama nichts mitbekommen. Als Tony ins Auto einstieg, fragte Dani nur „Was wollte die Frau, sie schaute so böse aus.“ „Sie hat mir nur etwas erzählt, worüber sie sich geärgert hat und hat dann einen Krampf im Fuß, das tut wirklich furchtbar weh. Die Kollegen haben ihr geholfen, jetzt geht es ihr bald besser. So.. Marillen und Yoghurteis oder Schoko mit Erdbeereis?“ „M&M-Eis und Tiramisu-Eis, bitte!“ „Ah meine Tochter hat einen sehr feinen Gaumen!“ Yannis rief sofort „Auch!“ „Ja Yannis, mein Sohn hat auch einen sehr feinen Gaumen.“

„So … erzählt mal, wie war es in der Kinderkrippe?“ „Super gut, wir wollen morgen wieder hin, gell Yannis?“ Yannis nickte gehorsam. Tony lachte herzlich auf.

 

 

Tony las sich beide Job-Beschreibungen genau durch und so sehr ihn der Teamleiter Job für den Aufbau und die Begleitung von Sp-Op auch reizte, entschied er sich für den SAC-Job. Dort würde er mehr gebraucht werden und er liebte diese Arbeit genau so sehr. Und mit Nate als Teamleiter war der Sp-Op bestens versorgt. Und im Ende würde er das Rätsellösen, den entscheidenden Hinweis zu finden, mehr vermissen als die Entwicklung und Begleitung der UC-Operationen. Vance war begeistert, darauf hatte er gehofft.

Am Freitag - Abend kamen Aaron und Jack zum Essen. Sie haben in den vergangen Wochen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Jack taute in Tonys Gegenwart mehr auf als mit anderen Freunden und Bekannten. Das Gästezimmer war für die beiden schon fix eingerichtet. Diesen Abend hatte Tony etwas Besonderes vor. Seit der Aufstellung vor 5 Monaten – war das wirklich erst so kurz – es erschien ihm wie Jahre – wie gesagt seit der Aufstellung ist ihm wieder bewußter geworden, dass er sich immer wieder von Männern angezogen gefühlt hat. Im College hat er ein bisschen experimentiert, aber nicht wirklich viel. Seither ergab sich in Clubs nie mehr als Küssen und Aneinanderreiben. Die Erlebnisse konnte er an einer Hand abzählen und er konnte sich an jedes einzelne erinnern. Das hat ihm viel aufgezeigt. An die meisten Frauen, mit denen er Sex hatte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern – siehe Violet. Auch nach mehrmaligen Anschauen der Videos waren keine Erinnerungen an sie aufgetaucht.

Aber zum eigentlichen Thema – Aaron. Aaron turnte ihn richtig an, so richtig richtig. Sie flirteten seit Wochen immer unverschämter und direkter miteinander. Das Job-Angebot vom FBI – BAU hat Tony bis jetzt daran gehindert den entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen. Und Aaron wahrscheinlich auch. Nach dem Abendessen brachte Tony seine Kinder zu Bett und Aaron und Jack schauten sich ‚Blind Side – Die große Chance‘ an. Die beide Väter haben beschlossen den Kindern zumindest in Filmen tolle starke Mütter und Frauen zu zeigen. Sandra Bullock ist eine.

Danach spielen Tony (am Klavier) und Aaron (am Cello) gemeinsam. Tony erzählt, welchen Job er ihm NCIS angenommen hat. Aaron freut sich ehrlichen Herzens mit ihm. „Ich freue mich für Dich, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Herausforderung für Dich und ein großer Karriereschritt. Trotzdem bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass wir nicht zusammenarbeiten werden.“ „Mhmn, ich nicht, weil ich dadurch das machen kann:“ Und er küsst Aaron vorsichtig und zärtlich, lässt ihm viel Zeit den Kopf wegzudrehen, bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren. Und dann sprühen die Funken zwischen ihnen, der Kuss ist für beide eines ihrer erotischten Erlebnisse.

„Oh, Tony, weißt Du was Du tust? Ich habe nämlich keinerlei Erfahrung wie Sex mit Männern geht.“ stöhnt Aaron auf. „Ich auch nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Du mich so anturnst, wie es noch keine Frau geschafft hat. Und es gibt Videos und Bücher und Selbstexploration.“ Aaron lacht „Selbstexploration[3]?“ Tony fährt mit beiden Händen über Aarons Rücken und dann das Rückgrat entlang wieder hinauf und Aaron stöhnt auf. „Ich streichle Dich und Du sagst mir was Du dabei fühlst und ob es so oder so aufregender ist.“ „Aha!“ kichert Aaron weiter. „Mhm, und Learning by Doing und Sharing.” Aaron lacht wieder. “Und das geht im Unterschied zur Selbstexploration, wie?“ „Ich küsse Dich wie Du mich geküsst hast oder Du streichlest mich und ich erzähle Dir wie ich mich dabei fühle.“ Tony setzt sich rittlings auf Aarons Schoss. „Sex ist Sex: aufmerksam sein, dem Partner den höchstmöglichen Genuss bereiten zu wollen, sanft, wild, hart, schnell, langsam, alle Variationen davon, mit Fingern, Händen, Lippen oder der Zunge. Wir können uns gemeinsam oder alleine Filme ansehen oder Bücher lesen und es dann miteinander ausprobieren. Wir können einfach Spaß und Genuß miteinander haben. Sowie Spaß und Sport oder Spaß und Musik. Was anturnt turnt an.“ Dabei küsst er Aaron am Hals und massiert seine Brustmuskel und kratzt über die Brustwarzen. Aarons Augen verdunkeln sich immer mehr, er nimmt Tony bei den Hüften und dreht ihn über seinen hart gwordenen Schwanz. Tony stöhnt auf „Genauso!“ und dreht sein Becken weiter an Aarons und ihre Schwänze reiben sich durch die Hosen aneinander. Beide stöhnen tief auf und Tony küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. „Komm gehen wir in mein Schlafzimmer, ich bin seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in meine Hose gekommen, kein Grund jetzt damit anzufangen.“

 

So gut, tief und ungestört hat Tony schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Als er im Morgengrauen aufwacht, spürt er Aarons warmen Körper an seinen Rücken gepresst und seine Gedanken wandern zur vergangenen Nacht.

Im Schlafzimmer haben sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen und jedes neue Stück entblößte Haut mit Händen und Lippen begrüßt. Als sie nackt waren, waren sie beide so erregt, dass kurzes Aneinanderreiben sie zum Orgasmus brachte. Fast wäre Aaron in die Knie gegangen von der Heftigkeit und Intensität, die ihn durchschlug. „Whoah!“ „Genau! Das war außergewöhnlich intensiv.“ Nach einer kurzen Dusche lagen sie im Bett und Tony streichelte Aaron zärtlich und liebevoll machte sich mit jeder Stelle seines Körpers vertraut, worauf er besonders ansprach, was ihn zu welchen Stöhnen, Wimmern oder Knurren brachte, welche Stellen besonders empfänglich und empfindlich waren. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie beide wieder stark erregt. „Bitte, ahh, Bitte nimm meinen Schwanz und bring mich zum Orgasmus so wie Du dich selber zum Höhepunkt bringst. Das ist so .. geil und scharf!“

Danach war Aaron einfach eingeschlafen – für 5 Minuten. ‚Manager-Power-Nap‘ hat er gegrinst und hat seine eigenen Entdeckungsreise von Tony‘ Körper begonnen. „Mein Gott bist Du schön, Tony!“ und hat sich dann an einem Blow-Job versucht. Sehr begabt, sehr, sehr begabt!

Eng umschlungen sind sie eingeschlafen, das erste Mal für Tony seit langer Zeit, seit seinen Baltimoretagen mit Wendy ist er auch mit seinem Lover aufgewacht!

 

Tony sollte fast Recht behalten, Ziva bekam 15 Jahre, McGee 7 und Abby 1 Jahr auf Bewährung. Gibbs kam am billigsten weg. Tony war bereit die Anzeige zurückzuziehen, wenn Gibbs einer PTSD-Behandlung bei einem Marine-Therapeuten mit anschließender Therapie zustimmte. Sollte er die Behandlung nur einmal sabotieren oder versäumen würde die Anzeige rechtskräftig werden.

 

Die Wellness-oase, die Jimmy ihm eingerichtet hat war eine Traum. Der vordere Bereich war ein typischer Gym-Raum mit einem Laufband und einer leicht an die Wand klappbaren Allzweck-Trainingsmaschine. Man konnte jeden Muskel des Körper damit trainieren – stehend und liegend. Ein Basketballkorb mit kleinem Spielbereich diente eher den Zielwurfübungen.

Im hinteren Bereich war ein orientalischer Hamam eingebaut, lt. Dr. Pitt das Beste für Tonys Lungen und Immunsystem. Aaron fand ihn auch für andere Körperteile und Aktivitäten sündig sinnvoll.

## The End

 

[1] <http://www.wissen.de/die-geschichte-des-damoklesschwerts> 30.3.16  

[2] Das _ideale_ Ergebnis der Aufstellung seiner Ursprungsfamilie (= Familie, in die man geboren wurde) ermöglicht am Ende die Aussage des Kindes an die Eltern: „Ich ehre Euch als Lebensgeber/-spender, bitte segnet mich und meinen Weg.“ oder „Ich ehre Euch, bitte segnet mich.“ Am Ende stehen Kind, Eltern, Großeltern in einer vom Gründer dieser Therapieform bestimmten Position zueinander.

[3] Selbstexploration ist das Aussprechen (verbalisieren) des eigenen inneren Erlebens und der gegenwärtigen Erfahrung sowie der damit verbundenen Gefühle und Bewertungen einer Person. <https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selbstexploration> 14.6.2015


End file.
